


Come Alive

by choking_on_roses



Category: Free!
Genre: Bisexuality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kinky sex, Kou is the queen of everything, Pegging, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!sousuke, gratuitous description of muscles, side pairing- KisuHaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/pseuds/choking_on_roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou gasps in mock offense. "Oh, excuse me. I'm not very fast, but I have other talents." She's very aware of the glint in Sousuke's eye when he looks directly at her. </p><p>"Yeah? Like what?"</p><p>"Determination. Creativity." She plucks the maraschino cherry out of her drink and pops it in her mouth, meeting Sousuke's gaze head on. "Endurance."</p><p>He responds exactly as she's been hoping. "You'll have to show me sometime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Wondered Which Way It Would Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_Astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/gifts).



> My little reminder to the Free! fandom that 'boy + girl' doesn't automatically equal 'hetero,' 'hetero' doesn't automatically equal 'conventional,' and Matsuoka Kou is the queen of the universe.
> 
> (Also that Astra is a wonderful human being and I feel fortunate to have met her. This fic is written 100% in her honour.)

The line at the bank always moves slowly on Fridays, but Sousuke's never minded. He's patient; he likes the soft murmur of chatter coming from the teller's counter, the clinical glow of the lights on the polished marble floor, and most of all, the soothing breeze from the building's AC that washes over his sweaty skin the moment he opens the door. After a sixty-hour week holding a hot blow torch in front of his face, wearing flame-retardant gloves up to his elbows even in the sweltering heat of summer, it's a pleasant break to take his paycheck to cash at the bank every week. It's part of the reason he still devotedly sticks to checks instead of converting to automatic deposits like everyone else.

Sousuke fans himself with the envelope, hoping not to drip too much dirty sweat on the clean floor. A cold shower and an even colder beer are his top priorities for when he arrives home. He's getting excited at the prospect as the elderly lady in front of him shuffles away from the counter with her walker- he steps out of line for a moment to get the door, returning her emphatic "well, aren't you a gentleman!" with a halfhearted twitch of his lips. It's too hot to use his energy on smiling.

When he turns, he finds the guy who was in line behind him as stolen his spot, but there's a mild voice trying to get his attention from further down the row of tellers. "This one's available."

He gives her a quick glance as he sets down his envelope, reaching into his pocket for his bank card, then wrenches his head back up so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. "Kou?"

"I was wondering when you'd notice," she says, smile reaching her eyes. Those same eyes, though the rest of her looks pretty damn different from the last time he saw her. Back in high school she was all quiet curves, wavy cascades of hair, gentle and soft. Now her hair's gone- cropped close at the back, bangs straight and severe on either side of her face, and combined with the blouse and grey suit jacket she wears with a prim name-tag clipped to her lapel, her beauty seems far more...aggressive. Not that it doesn't suit her. Perfectly. "I waved when you came in."

"Oh, I didn't see."

A giggle. "I figured. Lost in thought, as usual." She opens the envelope and takes the card he hands her, briskly entering the numbers into the computer. Her nails click minutely as she types; Sousuke notices they're painted black. "Are you doing anything later?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

The clicking pauses and she looks up, eyes sparkling. "No _date_ on a Friday night, Sousuke?"

Sousuke smirks, leaning on the counter. Same old down-to-business Kou. "Not tonight."

"Great, then why don't we get some dinner and catch up? There's no way I'm letting you get away with just this lame small talk." She hands him his deposit receipt, stamping on the date. "I'm off at six."

The huge, plain-faced clock on the wall behind her says quarter after five. Sousuke resists the urge to discretely sniff his pits- he knows he smells of sweat and metal filings and diesel fumes. "I'd stick around 'til then, but I should probably shower. You have a new number?"

"Yep!" She scribbles it down on the back of the deposit slip, adding a hasty little heart at the end. And Sousuke tries not to get his hopes up, just in case he's wrong, but he's fairly confident in how this evening's going to turn out. He should play it safe and change his sheets while he's home, maybe open a window and let the place air out. Do the dishes. Try to make the place look habitable. "Shoot me a text and I'll set up where we're meeting." As organized as ever.

"Looking forward to it."

He thinks about her on the way home; how familiar her face looks, though older, more drawn. The dark make-up around her eyes, the long fingernails. He wonders how she's been these past few years; how much of her has changed, how much has stayed the same. Exactly how long had she been working at the same bank he went to every week, without him noticing? Her nametag hadn't said "trainee" on it or anything. How long had she been back in Iwatobi?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke's late by thirteen minutes, which Kou anticipated. What she didn't anticipate is getting the breath knocked out of her by his entrance; it's like glancing up and seeing him in line at the bank again, unexpected. He hesitates in the doorway to the lounge, eyes narrowed as they adjust to the dim lighting, hands in the pockets of his jeans, typical expression of haughty boredom on his features. Kou leans forward in her seat, beckoning him. His lips tug into a grin when he sees her.

"Find the place okay?" she asks, patting the seat next to her rather than the one across the table. He sits, close quarters allowing Kou to catch the faint fragrance of his cologne; leather and spice, a mellow edge of vanilla. A nostalgic scent that sets her heartbeat racing like she's sixteen again.

"Uh...yeah." 'Okay' for him probably means he went into at least one wrong bar before he found his way to this one, but no use pointing out how well she can read his expression. Up close, she can see he's showered, but hasn't shaved. The stubble's short, just a day's worth, but it's so dark on his face that it somehow gives him the air of a much older man, making the ocean-spray blue of his eyes stand out startlingly clear. His skin's tanned fairly dark, even with the day's grime now washed off. He reminds her of the picture of the Bahamas on the wall calendar at work, entering like a warm breeze, lifting her spirits.

Kou drinks in the sight of him, biting her lower lip to keep quiet until he finishes ordering a beer from the waitress (whom, Kou notes, is providing much prompter service to Sousuke than she did to her...or any other customer, for that matter.) She waits until he's settled before springing a hug on him, long and familial, burying her nose in his neck and breathing deep. He's startled for a moment, then wraps his arms tightly around her, chuckling. "It's so, _so_ good to see you," Kou mutters. She absorbs him, firm and solid beneath the blue button-down that displays his biceps so magnificently. "I really missed you."

 "Missed you too," he replies, voice warm.

After what happened between them in high school, the awkwardness, the miscommunication, the eventual- _natural-_ falling out...it feels like heaven to be wrapped in Sousuke's arms, surrounded by that nostalgic touch and smell that radiates from him. "...God, we were idiots back then."

"I'll say," Sousuke says, pulling away. "When we broke up back then I thought I'd never get over you."

Kou grins and sips her drink. "Everything's a thousand times more dramatic when you're a teenager. You know...there were so many times when I thought about calling you. I tried once, but Rin gave me the wrong number."

Sousuke sighs, shaking his head. "That dipshit. He's pretty bad at returning my calls."

"I guess the Matsuokas aren't really known for their communication skills...but don't tell my boss that. I may have fudged that info on my resume."

He smiles. "You're better at it than him. Have you heard from him lately?"

Kou furrows her brow, reaching into her purse for her phone to check her last text conversation. "Umm...a few weeks ago? He's really fucking hard to track down. But no news is good news when it comes to him."

Sousuke studies her, leaning back in his chair, the way he crosses his arms making his muscles strain. _Damn._ "I see you picked up his potty mouth."

"Oh _please._ The only reason I didn't talk like this in high school was because of mom always insisting that I act like a young lady."

Kou still loves the way Sousuke visibly tries to hold back his smiles, cracking only a subtle grin. But she can tell he's happy and amused; it's all in his eyes, which light up from within like static sparks. "A young lady, huh?"

Kou rubs her temples, leaning her elbows on the table in a very _un_ ladylike fashion. "She was so busy lecturing me about ogling boys but she never cared that Rin was doing the exact same thing."

"She probably just didn't notice. I mean he's pretty obvious, but not as obvious as you."

"I can't really blame him anyway. Makoto's got _killer_ traps." She almost sighs just thinking about them, then remembers she's got an equally attractive man sitting right in front of her. It's been a long time since she's been able to touch hard, sculpted muscle like that, though. Oh, how it would be, so firm and warm, all that hidden strength plied beneath her fingertips...

"-similar taste in men," Sousuke's saying, amusement creeping into his features. "Kou. You listening?"

"Yes! My brother and I have the same taste in guys, I know. But I don't think he appreciates the aesthetic value of the male form like I do."

Sousuke snorts. "Is that what you're calling it now? I think he appreciates Makoto just fine."

Kou takes a moment to sip her drink, willing her cheeks to cool. "He does. They're perfect for each other, really. Please don't ever tell him I had a crush on Makoto. You know how he'd get."

"Yeah, I get it." As he sits back in his chair, relaxing and stretching out his legs so that one foot brushes hers as it passes, Kou can't help but wonder what his game is. He isn't stupid; he must know what she meant by asking if he had a date tonight. He's not looking at her now. Maybe that comment about Makoto threw him off. Easily corrected, though.

"So." Kou rests her chin on her hand, face open, engaged, and interested; this flirting technique has achieved fairly high results in the past. But trying it on Sousuke's different, creating a ball of nerves in her lower belly that usually isn't there. Generally, in this position, her odds of success are incredibly high- she's in complete control of the situation, which is where she feels comfortable. With Sousuke she's entering into dangerous territory, unsure of what his reaction will be. She twirls her straw, making the ice cubes tinkle together. "You know my type of guy. Isn't yours pretty similar?"

Sousuke's quiet for so long she fears she's misread him entirely. In the dim lighting of the lounge, it's difficult to tell if that's a faint blush on his cheeks or just a shadow. She regrets not choosing a place with bigger windows- the better to see his muscles with. Wasn't that how the fairy tale went? _Wait,_ she thinks. _Am I Red Riding Hood, or the wolf?_

"Kisumi's tall," Sousuke finally answers. "But pretty thin. Legs practically up to his chin, though. And I'm guessing Rin told you about him?"

Kou nods slowly. "I'm kind of getting the sense...you don't like talking about it? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine, I'd just prefer to tell people myself is all. That bastard."

"Aw, well, I'm his sister. He tells me...well, not everything, but all the stuff he can't talk to his friends about. And you know I'd never spread that kind of thing around."

Sousuke shakes his head minutely, eyes closed, and when he opens them the sparkle is back. "Just so you know, this isn't why...that _thing_ happened. Between us. I'm bi, so you being a girl wasn't the...problem."

Kou can't hide the warmth that spreads through her cheeks this time, and she covers her mouth but it does nothing to stifle the giggle. "I can't believe how devastating I thought the whole thing was back then! I thought I was a complete failure at sex."

Sousuke smiles, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter. "You thought _you_ were the failure? I was the one that went...soft."

"Yeah, but it was because I kept saying ouch. Jesus, I felt so bad that I couldn't take it in." She covers her face, trying to choke down laughter. To keep from drawing attention to their conversation. She doesn't need the waitress knowing much of a train wreck losing her virginity to her older brother's best friend turned out to be. "How unsexy is a girl wincing in pain?"

"Very. If you're ever with a guy who finds that sexy, run as far away from him as possible."

"How about I just kick him in the nuts?"

Sousuke raises his glass to her. "Even better. You're a pretty slow runner so you'd need to give yourself a head start."

Kou gasps in mock offense. "Oh, _excuse_ me. I'm not very fast, but I have other talents." She's very aware of the glint in Sousuke's eye when he looks directly at her.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Determination. Creativity." She plucks the maraschino cherry out of her drink and pops it in her mouth, meeting Sousuke's gaze head on. " _Endurance_."

He responds exactly as she's been hoping. "You'll have to show me sometime."

 

 

 

 

 

Kou would almost like to hold Sousuke's hand as they walk toward her place, side by side, but she suspects it'd be awkward if she tried. Besides, they're comfortable enough with each other, the years that tore a rift in their friendship completely forgotten, walking so close their arms occasionally brush. With him beside her, she's less wary of creepy men passing by in the shadows, and she finds it rather refreshing. "There's a convenience store around the corner. I need to pick up a few things."

He raises an eyebrow, shoving his hands in his pockets and following her. "You're not already prepared? Doesn't seem like you."

She pulls the door open and the bell tinkles as they step inside the antiseptically lit 7-Eleven, briskly locating the right aisle. "It's awkward when I'm staying at mom's. There's only so much I feel comfortable hiding in my drawers; she has this bad habit of going in there to put my laundry away when I'm not home."

"You're at your mom's?" His eyes are fixed on the selection of condoms in front of them, but she can tell she has his undivided attention.

"She's not home tonight," Kou assures him. "I only stay for summer break. The bank hires me back every year so it's easier just to come home."

"Ah, that explains why I haven't seen you there before." He heads toward the counter, having somehow already picked a box without her noticing what brand. Well, two can play that game. She grabs a bottle of unscented lube to go with it, placing it conspicuously down on the counter and smiling disarmingly up at Sousuke before paying.

 

 

 

 

 

The first kiss is tender but intense, the climax of what they've been building up to all evening. Kou stands on her toes, shoes kicked carelessly to the side in the entryway, supporting herself with her hands on Sousuke's chest. As his hands slide down to rest at her hips, she lets hers move up, exploring the hard pectorals under his shirt and jacket, feeling his warm skin, running fingertips gently over the stubble on his cheek.

She runs her tongue over his lips, delving into his mouth when he parts them for her, twining her tongue with his and allowing the subtle quiver of warmth she's been keeping at bay all night to finally bloom between her thighs. Again and again she strokes her tongue into his mouth, running her hand through the short, soft hair behind his ear as he presses back against her, strong hands encircling her waist, slowly working her blouse free of her skirt.

By the time their lips part, wet and messy and red, Kou's almost breathless, every previous inhibition out like the tide. "I'm excited to see what techniques you've picked up," she giggles in his ear, voice free of the sexy purr she usually tries to adopt in these situations. Sousuke would probably laugh at her if she tried anything like that on him.

Sousuke leaves a trail of kisses down her jaw, stopping to suck at her collarbone. She gasps and grips the back of his shirt, head slamming back against the wall, not quite hard enough to be painful. "You won't be disappointed," he murmurs, lips brushing the sensitive skin at her throat.

"Been training hard, have you?"

"For years." With that he hoists her up, so easily with his big arms, and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her toward her childhood bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke sits up against the headboard and Kou straddles his hips as they continue exploring each other's mouths, the salty taste of sweat and alcohol on their lips. She spreads her thighs, rocking herself against the hard bulge in the front of Sousuke's jeans, the friction delicious even through fabric. She cups his face, loving his subdued moan when she gently tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth. She steadies herself, sitting up straight on her knees so that she has to look down to meet his eyes, which are dark, hooded, yet peaceful- the calm before the storm she knows is coming. "Let me undress you," she asks, trying not to let her sudden shyness become a hindrance.

"Go ahead," Sousuke says, leaning forward. "Always good to take a look under the hood first."

Kou laughs, giving his arm a light tap with her fist. "Enough mechanic talk from you."

"...How did you know I'm a mechanic?"

Kou keeps a straight face, tapping her chin in pretend thought. "Let's see...you were covered in dirt and wearing coveralls when you came in...plus the name of the business was on your check?"

"Right, forgot about that," he grins. Kou had almost forgotten how much that smile changed his countenance, not realizing until this moment how much she'd been missing it. She crushes into him, sinking her fingers into his hair, attacking his lips with hungry, wet kisses as she fumbles for the hem of his shirt with the other hand. She takes her time running her palm over the flat of his stomach, abs tense in his sitting position, tracing the trail of hair leading from belt to belly button.

She pulls away to get a proper view of the final reveal, slipping the shirt up over Sousuke's head when he obligingly lifts up his arms. She tosses the shirt off the edge of the bed without a care for where it might land, too busy basking in the glory of all the tough muscle he's built up on his shoulders from years working in a garage. No longer trim and lean with a world-class swimmer's body, he's definitely no less impressive to look at, thicker in the arms and bulkier in the chest than before. She hums in approval, naming off each muscle as the runs her hands over them- beautiful radialis muscles in his forearms, bulging palmaris longus, biceps so perfectly formed it draws a gasp from her. Deltoids... "Oh."

"What?" Guarded eyes quickly scan her face.

Kou brushes the corded scar tissue on Sousuke's shoulder lightly with her knuckles, more curious than surprised. "Surgery?"

Sousuke reaches his hand up to catch hers, moving it away from his shoulder. "I needed it. Wish I'd gotten it a lot sooner." He presses her fingertips to his lips. Her breath catches, imagining for a moment that he's going to open his mouth, draw one of her fingers in with his tongue, give her a taste of what he's learned to do with his mouth. "Gou?"

"Hm...yes?" A quick shake of her head to try to clear it, but the seed has been planted.

Kou realizes it must show on her face, because Sousuke's narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "You look like you're considering...something."

With flings and casual boyfriends it's easy enough to outline exactly what she's looking for in bed. Looking at Sousuke's expectant face makes her more nervous than she's ever been- despite the gap in years since they've been close, he still knows her. She's shown him things she'd never dream of showing to anyone else; her deepest fears for Rin, insecurities about her own swimming ability compared to those of her friends, the unbridled joy she feels when being asked for help...the pain and sorrow her father's death brought. Everything.

And...Kou knows Sousuke just as well as he knows _her_. She's seen sides of him she's sure he keeps carefully controlled around other people; his jealousy, his anger and pain, the way he bottles up emotions and stoically tries to take everything on alone for fear of looking weak or stupid. Yes, she knows him too, well enough to be straight-forward.

Kou takes a fortifying breath, then glances up at Sousuke through her lashes, committing to her proposition. "About those _techniques_ we were discussing..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

This view is more than Kou could ever have imagined. _It's probably rude to whip out a camera now...more of a third date kind of thing,_ she thinks, kneeling at the foot of the bed with her hands resting on Sousuke's knees, palms sweaty on his skin. Or maybe it's him that's sweating.

Sousuke lays on his back, propped up on a few pillows so she can get a good look at his face, which is flushed and damp, eyes glazed as he works on himself with his hands. He begins with gentle caresses of his thighs, hesitant and awkward at first, but he flourishes more at being so closely scrutinized than Kou expected. Must be that old competitive swimmer's spirit steadying his hand, granting confidence to the stroke of fingers up his abs, over his nipples, back down to the coarse dark hair at his pubic line, then finally, at a torturous pace, to fist the half-hard length of his cock.

Kou doesn't even try to keep her little gasps quiet, entranced by the way Sousuke's arm muscles flex as he strokes himself, lubed fingers finding their way down to trace the entrance of his hole, index finger sliding in with little resistance. She can feel so much strength in his thighs, relaxed on either side of her.

"This doing it for you?" He's watching her with one lidded eye, hands still moving. How he manages to appear so blasé in this situation is beyond her, but impressive nonetheless. He's always been impressive. _Especially..._ her eyes flick down to appraise the state of his erection, now thick and heavy against his belly, slick with convenience-store lubricant.    

"Oh, yes. _Yes._ " She can feel the heat in her own cheeks, hotter than a furnace.

Sousuke lets both eyes close, head falling back on the pillow. "If it looks...gross, tell me to stop." He works a second finger into his ass as he speaks, holding his hard cock between two fingers and using the free ones to fondle his balls. Kou feels his thighs tense briefly under her hands, warmth trickling down her spine and settling hotly between her legs. She digs her nails into his knees, supporting herself as waves of desire wash through her, making her dizzy.

"It doesn't look gross." Far from it. "This is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

The praise works wonders on Sousuke, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a cocky smirk, brows furrowing as his fingers slide in an out of his hole at a faster pace, filling the air with wet squelches. The quiver in his legs intensifies as he pumps his dick simultaneously, drops of precome beading at the tip. Kou breaks, forehead starting to sweat from the strain of holding back.

"Stop, _stop._ " She drags her nails down his thighs, replacing the hand on his erection with her own, bending down to kiss the tip. "I'm so hot for you."

Sousuke rakes his free hand through his hair, the other still devotedly working on his prostate, though his speed has slowed considerably. The lube slicks his hair back; it looks disarmingly adorable sticking up at that odd angle. "You don't have to do that," Sousuke huffs, breath hitching as Kou ignores him and runs her tongue up his length, teasing the sensitive spot beneath the head before sucking it into her mouth. With her fingertips she follows the grooves of his hips, eyes open enough to watch his ab muscles stretch with each ragged inhale.

Kou giggles when Sousuke tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear for her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She breathes through her nose, measured and carefully timed with each bob of her head, taking as much of Sousuke into her mouth as she comfortably can. It isn't much, so the process is for show more than anything, but she strokes his base with her hands while she sucks, just basking in the way his cock feels in her control, twitching and hard.

"Seriously," Sousuke rasps, hips jolting slightly. "I'm gonna come if you don't...hah...stop."

She pulls off with a wet pop, wiping the flavourless lube and bitter precome off her lips with her arm. "Are you saying my technique is the winner?"

Sousuke chokes out a surprised laugh, propping himself up on his arms, having abandoned fingering himself. "How can we compare when we're competing in different events?"

"We _could_ play Whoever Comes First Loses, but..." She smiles innocently at Sousuke. "I think I might win that one. Oh!" She claps her hands together, sitting up straighter as sudden inspiration strikes her. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

Sousuke wears a puzzled expression, but he laces his hands behind his head and stretches his legs out. Kou takes a few seconds standing at the doorway to admire the toned grooves and planes of his sweaty body before ducking out of her room, heading down the hall to Rin's old one. Praying to god he's still got some of those old things hiding in his dresser drawer.

 

 

 

Sousuke's eyes widen when he catches sight of the object in her hand. "Where did you get..." His eyes narrow. "That's _Rin's,_ isn't it."

"I washed it! Very, very thoroughly."

Sousuke swipes a hand across his eyes, groaning. "Gou, come on."

"Hey! You'll have a condom on; you won't even be touching it. Plus I don't know if it's ever even been used."

"It's been used," Sousuke growls, the state of his voice sending a thrill coursing through Kou's veins, blood drumming in her ears at a breakneck rhythm. "Trust me. Someone like Rin doesn't buy that and then _not_ use it."

Kou crosses her arms, smiling. "On Makoto, though? Five to one odds they've never touched it."

Silence from the audience.

Kou's smile widens. "We could always call Makoto and ask-"

" _No._ Let's use it. Neither of them are diseased, anyway."

Kou squeals when he acquiesces, jumping back onto the bed with a bounce. "I've always wanted to try this! I'm so exci-...what?" Sousuke's staring at her with an odd expression, eyes bright and direct, like the flash of a camera pointed at her.

He closes them and adopts a cosy, mysterious grin. "Nothing. You just made a cute noise, that's all."

This time she punches his leg, barely hard enough for him to feel. "The woman who wants to use a _cock ring_ on you is cute?"

"Very." His stare is point blank, serious. "Among other things. How about you let me get some of those clothes off of you?"

"No, no, I'll do that myself," Kou purrs, pouring lube on the cock ring and sliding it down Sousuke's length to nestle at his base. She gives his dick a few pumps, then wipes her hand on the sheets and rises onto her knees. "It's more fun for me this way."

Sousuke shrugs, conveying the nonchalance of an older brother at his sibling's birthday party instead of that of a man with a glowering hard-on, completely nude and at the mercy of the woman he's about to sleep with. Well, that just makes every tiny reaction from him all the more exciting, in Kou's opinion. She strips off her work skirt first, then bats her eyelashes at Sousuke and runs her tongue over her lips as she unbuttons her blouse, casting it off. The way Sousuke's eyes shine, fixed on her like spotlights, is definitely satisfactory pay-off.

"Is it okay if I keep my bra on?" It somehow feels unfair, asking to keep it on after she's made Sousuke bare so much of himself to her, but she's always hated showing off her chest and if anyone would understand, it's her friend.

"You could wear a garbage bag if you want." He pauses thoughtfully. "You're beautiful, Gou."

She finds herself blushing, breaking eye contact to slip her thumbs under the band of her panties, slowly inching them over her thighs to join the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. She leans forward, sliding her hands over Sousuke's stomach and chest. "So are you. These obliques, these abs, these _pectorals..._ " She shivers in delight as she climbs over him, her smooth thighs gliding against his as she moves to straddle his hips. "Your laterals, too."

Sousuke scoffs, brushing off her compliments as if they mean nothing, though the slight flush of his cheeks tells her otherwise. "It's not the way you look that makes you beautiful."

She laughs. "I know. It's just weird hearing it from you."

"I've said it before."

"But that was a long time ago. I'm not really the same anymore."

Sousuke rests his hands on her hips, intense gaze searing through her skin, settling in her bones. "You've only gotten better."

Kou covers her face, giggling hard with pleased embarrassment. "How do you say that stuff with such a straight face?" She lets her hands fall, steadying herself on his hard stomach with one and reaching down to touch herself with the other, delving her fingers in and slicking herself with wet, shuddering at the friction. "S-Sousuke."

He's breathing hard, chest rising and falling beneath her, strong fingers stroking her thighs. "Take your time," he says, voice low and rough.

Heat coils tight between Kou's thighs, so tightly she almost feels a sick ache. Raising herself up on her knees, she takes Sousuke's cock, lining up before slowly sinking down, wiggling her hips to adjust. He's hot and thick going in, filling her, a tickle of pleasure blossoming deep inside once she's settled, sitting flush on Sousuke's hips. "Oh god..."

Sweat's beading on Sousuke's forehead, his face and chest glowing a warm shade of pink, eyes fixated on Kou through hooded lids. "Already better than last time," he mutters.

"Just wait," Kou gasps, tentatively gyrating her hips. Not only does Sousuke reach comfortably to her sweet spot, but the cock ring rubs against her clit when she moves, providing double the sensation. After holding back for so long, Kou doesn't need much time to work up a decent pace, grinding down on Sousuke's cock, arching her back to help him slide deeper. She shudders and gasps as he pushes his hips up to meet her, supporting her with his hands. The room fills with the sound of skin hitting sticky skin; harsh, short breaths; Sousuke's subtle grunts and moans mixing with Kou's loud sighs and the gentle cries elicited when he hits exactly the right spot, making sparks appear behind her eyelids.

Soon Kou's growing overheated, sweat rolling between her shoulder blades and dripping to the small of her back, Sousuke's grip on her hips growing slippery and unsteady. She leans back against his knees, rocking herself down on him with quick little motions of her thighs, belly growing tighter and tighter with pleasure. "Faster," she cries, pressing her clit against the cock ring and gyrating in hard little circles. "Right there!"

Sousuke obeys her, speeding up but keeping the depth of each thrust exactly the same, which impresses her. Her veins thrum, electric, fingers and toes going numb. She feels frozen, suspended on the precipice of orgasm, tingling with expectation. Sousuke thrusts up once, twice more, and it comes crashing in, as dark and unfathomable as the ocean, carrying her further and further away with each wave that shocks through her body, making her thighs tremble and her muscles spasm around him. She clings, nails digging into Sousuke's skin, biting hard on her lower lip in a vain attempt to stifle the whimper ripped from her lungs.

Once the white hot pleasure begins to recede from her mind, leaving her in a limp state of satisfaction, Sousuke pulls her down to meet him in a gentle, thorough kiss, pushing damp bangs back from her cheek. She touches his face in return, chuckling lazily into his mouth. "That was incredible," she whispers.

"Glad I could help," he replies, voice rather strained. "My turn now."

"Oh, sorry!" Kou pushes herself up, lifting herself off him on tired legs, a faint ache in her belly even after he's gone. She'll certainly still feel this tomorrow; good thing she doesn't have to work. Sousuke's cock is flushed and red, as hard as ever, the ring tight around his base. He pulls it off the instant she's clear of him, stripping off the condom as well. He strokes himself with one fist, the other hand moving down to his ass, but Kou stops him with a hand on his wrist. "I have something that might help." The skeptical arch of his eyebrow makes her laugh. "This time it's not Rin's. It's mine."

"Yes, then," he says, and she hurries to dig her dildo out of the drawer of her nightstand. It's clean; she always washes it once she's done, but she puts a condom on it for him just the same. Best to be as sanitary as possible. He lubes it, clearly in a hurry (which is a strange colour to see on Sousuke, who's usually so calm, but seeing him like this lends the whole experience a certain level of intimacy Kou suspects can only come from seeing a close friend in such a vulnerable state.) He spreads his legs wide and works the dildo into his ass, starting to slide it in and out in shallow thrusts while simultaneously pumping his cock. He lays his head back on the pillows, heat on his cheeks, eyes closed in concentration, and as his muscles strain deliciously with each minute movement, Kou imagines he's a Greek god incarnate, lying in erotic repose, a work of art sent by the Muses.

She'd be content with watching him like this for hours, but it takes him only a few short minutes to reach climax, abs tightening, thigh muscles straining as he loses it. "Ah, fuuuck..." He continues to stroke as thick ropes of come splatter across his belly, mixing with the sweat already there and making his skin glisten.

He lays there with his eyes closed, catching his breath, allowing Kou to openly gape at him. 

"I think I'm in heaven!"

He opens one eye. "What?"

 _Crap._ "Did I say that out loud? Oops. Ah, well, it's true."

"Watching a guy play with his ass is heaven to you?" He pulls the dildo out as he speaks, sitting up and stretching his back. "Whatever does it for you, I guess."

"You might be surprised how many people are into this kind of thing. Don't you ever go on porn sites?"

"I'm more into magazines." He wraps his arms around her, resting his forehead on her shoulder, and Kou runs her hand through the hair on the nape of his neck. He's probably exhausted after all this on the tail end of a hard day of work. Especially in this sweltering summer heat.

"I've never seen anyone who looks as good as you," Kou sighs dreamily. "I'll remember this forever. Too bad I couldn't get any photo evidence."

"Still obsessed with that camera of yours?"

"I took some photography classes last semester. I really want to be a sports journalist," she tells him. "But it's a tricky field for women to get into."

"If anyone can do it, you can. I've never seen you fail at anything you put your mind to." His hair smells faintly of coconut and generic bodywash. She wonders where the coconut came from.

"Hmm...I wonder if I would fail at trying to convince you to let me film us next time."

This time he pulls away, regarding her at arm's length. "You're a lot kinkier than I expected," he finally says. "I guess I'd be okay with that. Mostly because you just said there's gonna be a next time." He cracks a small smile. "And also because I trust you."

Kou throws herself at him, hugging him tight around the neck. "Seriously?!" she squeals. "You'll do it?" Then she can look at his muscles whenever she wants, on those nights in Tokyo during the school year when she's lonely and watching strangers on screen in porn videos only makes her feel more distanced from the real world. She'll have something to cling to, something to keep her warm at night, so to speak.

"Whatever you want. I'm just happy to see you again. Got a lot of wasted time to catch up on."

Kou sighs languorously, sinking into Sousuke's scent, the feel of him against her. "We sure do. I can hardly wait." She pries herself off Sousuke's sticky skin. "Let's take a shower," she suggests. "I'll even take off my bra."

Sousuke grins. "You could always put on a bathing suit. You ogled me in mine enough times."

"I will," Kou purrs, tapping his nose. He gives a surprised blink. "If that's what you really want."

"...It's not," he admits. "I want you to show me everything."


	2. The Modern Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after their last encounter, Kou comes back to Iwatobi for a visit. She's always been a girl with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're expecting a conventional love story, this probably isn't the right fic for you. Please note the change in tags. 
> 
> (There is groundwork for the threesome in this chapter, but as of now it's still just Sousuke/Kou. Seijuurou will make his grand entrance in the final chapter.) Proceed accordingly.

Kou gazes out at the passing scenery, the train's cacophonous rattle blocked out by the music playing through her earbuds. She holds her phone tightly in one hand, ensuring she won't miss its vibration when Sousuke texts her.

The severe boxes making up the suburbs of southern Tokyo, monotone save for the occasional splash of colourful graffiti, have long since given way to the quaint houses of country villages on one side of the train, the grey stretch of stormy beach on the other. The ocean heaves in the distance, slow and steady like a beast sleeping beast drawing breath. Fat raindrops spatter against the windowpane. Kou sighs and shakes her head, switching to a more upbeat version of the song that's currently playing.

 

                **_Sent:_** Next stop is Iwatobi!  

 **Sousuke:** haru wants to have dinner with us

 

Kou blinks at the unexpected response to her text, unconsciously patting the overnight bag in her lap. She has a very specific plan outlined for the evening- a plan tailored exclusively for two people, one that doesn't involve dinner at all. But she has no qualms with rearranging her meticulous schedule if it means getting to spend some time with a friend she hadn't seen in a while.

 

                **_Sent:_** Oh my god, of course! I'd love to see him.

 **Sousuke** : cool, i'll tell him

 **Sousuke:** kisumis gonna be there

                **_Sent:_** Really? Will it be awkward seeing him?

 **Sousuke:** it'll probably be fine

Kou sighs, chewing her bottom lip until the sickly sweet taste of cherry lipgloss reminds her she's messing up her careful makeup job. _Probably._ She shakes her head, worried. Sousuke-speak for _definitely will be, please come with me to this so I don't have to go it alone._

 

 

 

 

 

"Good to see you," Sousuke murmurs, folding his arms around Kou. She sinks into his embrace, still startled from finding him at the platform. She hadn't expected him to be there to meet her.

"I missed you," she replies, but she keeps the hug brief, slinging her duffle bag over one shoulder and her purse over the other. "I need to drop some things off before we get going."

Sousuke raises an eyebrow at the size of her bag. "How long are you planning on staying?" He offers to carry it and Kou graciously allows him to be the gentleman, even though the thing really isn't that big.

The bag, slung easily over Sousuke's shoulder, reminds Kou of some of the more devious things she has planned for later in the evening. It's been over a month since their last time together, and just the faint scent of his cologne has her anticipating nightfall. "Until I'm satisfied," she says brightly, leading him off the platform.

He keeps his hands shoved deep in his pockets as they exit the station, walking on the edge of the sidewalk closest to traffic to shield Kou from the muddy splashes caused by passing cars.

Kou tries her best to hold her umbrella high enough to keep Sousuke's head dry, but she can see the shoulder furthest from her is getting wet. It's not her fault he's too broad to fit under her little pink umbrella meant for a single-person. "So," she pants, struggling to match Sousuke's long stride in her high-heeled boots. "Can I ask _why_ we have dinner plans with Haru and Kisumi? Not that I'm complaining; it just seems...oddly sudden."

Sousuke shrugs. "Haru asked me the other night. Forgot about it." Pulled out of his stormy reverie by her question, he notices how fast he's walking and relaxes his pace, falling back to her side. "Oh. And he's Kisumi's boyfriend."

"What?! I didn't know that." Kou squints through the rainy haze, trying to discern Sousuke's feelings on the matter by his face, but it's too dark out to see properly. "We don't have to go."

"It's fine. It's not like I can't handle seeing him. It'd be nice to see how he's doing."

Unable to think of anything comforting to say and unsure Sousuke would accept her words if she had any, she rests her hand on the crook of his arm on the pretense of supporting herself. Heels are even more dangerous when the sidewalk's slick with rain, after all.

By the time they reach the restaurant, Sousuke's jacket is visibly drenched on one side, while Kou shivers with cold. "There," Sousuke mutters, heading towards the back of the place. Kou shakes as much rain water out of her umbrella as she can, jams it in the stand at the door, and follows suit.

She spots their table right away; Kisumi's hair bounces as he waves enthusiastically with both hands, and Haru sits next to him in the booth, offering Kou a soft smile. The years have treated Haru gently; he's hardly changed at all, aside from cutting his bangs slightly shorter. They look lovely, framing his startling blue eyes instead of covering them.

Haru slides out of his seat to give Kou a hug; it warms Kou from head to toe, conveying exactly how much Haru's missed her without him having to utter a single word, and it's no less meaningful for its brevity. Kisumi hugs her next, commenting on her outfit, and he's far more cuddly. A series of conflicting emotions pass over his face as he looks at Sousuke, obviously trying to decide if a hug would be overstepping his bounds. Sousuke makes the decision for him, averting his eyes and sliding into the booth without a word.

"I'm glad you wanted to come," Haru says, oblivious.

"Of course not! I _jumped_ at the chance to see you guys." Kou slides into the booth next to Sousuke, reaching down to clasp his hand under the table. His fingers are frozen underneath hers, trembling. "I miss you. What have you been up to? I hear you two are dating," she says carefully. Best to get it over and done with so they can spend the rest of the evening without having to pretend they aren't awkwardly avoiding the subject.

"Uh, yeah, for a while now," Kisumi tells her, putting his hand on Haru's arm. "We're looking for a place together." Kou can tell he's not doing it to antagonize Sousuke; he's just a very physical communicator, relying on body language and touch without even being conscious of it.

"Really? Since when?" Sousuke's expression doesn't change and he doesn't appear disinterested in Kisumi's news. He squeezes gently on Kou's fingers though, and she gets the sense her presence is a genuine comfort.

"Last week," Haru says, staring at the empty sake cup in front of him. His cheeks are dusted with the faintest hint of pink, so Kou can tell he's pleased.

Kisumi nods, looking at Sousuke. "That's why we invited you to dinner. To. Uh. Tell you." He bites his lip, nervous.

Sousuke's brow furrows for the briefest moment before understanding dawns across his face. He _smiles._ "You two don't need my approval, you know. But I'm happy for you." He chuckles, and Kou can't even tell if it's forced. "Good luck, Haru. This guy will leave your apartment looking like a tsunami just rolled through."

"I know," Haru replies, dropping his face into his hands in mock despair. "He put my LZR Elite in the dryer."

Kou gasps, instantly recognizing the name from listening to Rin talk about swimsuit brands for hours on end. "You _didn't._ Do you realize how much those things cost?"

"I do now, since I had to buy him a new pair," Kisumi grumbles, looking mostly apologetic with a hint of irritation. "How was I supposed to know? I don't know anything about swimming. All I do is show up and cheer."

"It's called 'reading the label,' dumbass," Sousuke says.

Kisumi huffs, crossing his arms. "I try doing laundry for once and _this_ is what I get," he says in a dramatic lilt. "Don't worry. I'll never touch the washing machine again." He finishes with another huff and an over-the-top flip of his hair.

Sousuke ignores him, turning back to Haru. "Seriously, good luck."

" _Anyway,"_ Kisumi says loudly, indicating a pressing desire to change the conversation. "I'm starving. We should put in our order."

"Definitely," Kou agrees, opening her menu. "I'm starving. Haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Which is true enough, aside from the skimpy sandwich and handful of grapes she'd scarfed down on the train.

Kisumi leans forward, resting his chin on his hand. "Looking forward to dinner with Sousuke, huh?" He moves his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you two...?"

Kou smirks, leaning on Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke gives their pre-meditated answer. "Just friends."

"With certain... _benefits_ ," Kou adds, running a long fingernail down Sousuke's bicep. Sousuke wears a smug smile.

Kisumi makes a cute squealing sound in the back of his throat. "I knew it. Haru wouldn't tell me anything," he says, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Sousuke asked me not to," Haru explains, nonplussed. His eyes remain fixed on the menu. Kou would bet money he won't even bother looking past the seafood entrées.

"It doesn't really matter who knows at this point," Sousuke says. "As long as Rin doesn't hear it second-hand."

"Oh god," Kou groans. "The thought of him finding out reminds me how much I need a drink. What have they got at this place?"

 

 

 

 

 

Wine. She's the colour of it, the flavour of it. He tastes it on his tongue as he slides it against hers, feeling the heat of her crotch rubbing against his clothed cock. He can feel the wine in her cheeks, warm under his palms as he cups her face, stroking her hair back.

Her cheeks are rosy, her lipgloss the colour of bubblegum, and then all he can see is pink. He wills the red wine to wash it away again, crushing his lips desperately against hers, loving the way her nails dig into his back and the little noises she makes, grinding down on his lap.

"Arms up," she whispers, and he takes his hands off her just long enough for her to peel off his shirt and toss it to the side. Her eyes are wine, too, a sharp merlot, eyeing his body with sinful intent. It's hot where her hands touch him, so hot he's surprised it doesn't leave a mark. Her eyes raze over him, mapping every groove, memorizing, studying, _seeing_ him. Thawing him out.

"You're not completely over him, are you?" she asks, gentle, but not soft enough to be patronizing.

Sousuke doesn't want to answer, doesn't want to say the words out loud, as if that would somehow confirm further. But he doesn't have to. Kou knows.

She sets her hands on his bare shoulders, waiting for him to meet her eyes. "You still up for doing this?"

"Hell yeah," he tells her, settling his hands on her waist. "I think I need it."

"Excellent," she purrs, reaching back to unzip her dress. "Because after glass three all I could think about was getting you on your back."

Heat twists tight in his belly, and he hopes she can feel the effect her words are having on his cock. "My back?" Sousuke murmurs against her throat, pressing kisses along her exposed collarbone. "Amazing how such few words can be this titillating."

"Well, you're sexy," she explains matter-of-factly, dress slipping down over her shoulders. "I've been thinking about fucking you all week." She's wearing a skimpy bra beneath- the cups are made from pure lace, showing off the natural, sloping shape of her breasts and her pert, pink nipples. She runs her hands over them on the pretext of pulling her dress down around her waist.

Sousuke's eyes are riveted on her chest,  gloriously distracted. "So...what's the plan?" he asks, never looking away.

"Sousuke," she giggles, cupping his chin to make him meet her eyes. "I need you to pay attention to me."

"Mhm." He snakes his hands up to touch her breasts, loving how soft and full they feel filling his palms. "I'm listening."

"It's about what's in my bag," she continues, allowing him to keep touching her. She leans into his hands, letting her head loll back, giving a satisfied hum. "The heavy one. I brought something you might like."

"More than I like this spider web of a bra?" he asks, raising a skeptical brow. He brushes his thumbs over her nipples, watching her lashes flutter in delight.

She grins fiendishly, smacking his hands away so she can climb off of his lap. He remains where he is, seated on the edge of his bed (sheets freshly washed, in honour of this occasion,) and watches her as she shimmies the rest of the way out of the dress. He's delighted to find that her panties match her bra, made of the same sheer material.

He can tell she's totally aware of his eyes on her as she heads to where she'd dropped her bag by the bedroom door. She squats, showing off her ass, and what he's struck by most is how her hair isn't long enough to spill down her back like it once did. "You kinda look like Rin from this angle," he says without thinking.

She shoots a semi-shocked glare at him from over her shoulder. "Exactly how much did you have to drink?"

"Sorry, sorry. I just meant- the hair," he finishes lamely. "I like it, though. I always liked his hair."

Her smile fills with mischief. "You ever have a crush on him?"

"Might've thought about it once," he admits freely. "For about five minutes. But...he's probably too much for me."

"Hmm." Kou gives him a level stare, tapping her chin with a manicured nail. Her eyes pierce him, but don't pass _through_ him. Like she's only seeing, not judging. It doesn't scare him. "Storms are beautiful," she says thoughtfully. "But sometimes you need to relax in the sun. And let someone take care of _you_ for once."

He returns her grin, leaning back on his hands. "So you're gonna take care of me, huh?"

"Of course!" She stands and turns, holding something in her hand. He can tell exactly what it is with only a brief glance at the complicated buckled straps. She advances on him, predatory, eyes glinting in the lamplight. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

She climbs back up onto the bed, knees on either side of him, holding the strap-on up for him to see. The dildo attached to it is about six inches long, made of sleek purple silicone and curved upward at the tip. She presses a bottle of lube into his hand as she settles onto his lap, gauging his reaction. He coughs to clear his throat, certain she can feel his bulging erection against her thigh. "Do you do this to all your friends?"

She giggles, the sweetest thing, playfully smacking his chest. "Just the hot ones. Now help me get this on. It's brand new, purchased for _your_ benefit-"

"Remembered how much I hate second-hand?"

She stops, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, still clutching the toy. "I got this for you," she says dangerously, lips hovering mere inches from his. "Because all my other ones are for using on _girls._ "

"...Shit." It's barely audible, just a breath between them, and then the distance is gone. Her mouth is on his, her fingers tousling his hair, his hands sliding down her hips to start peeling her off her panties. He's breathless by the time he gets them pulled down around her thighs far enough that she has to stop to help him extricate her legs.

Her skin glows rosy gold in the dim light, soft and supple and smooth. He appreciates the dark red hair dusting her pubic line, how it gets thicker further down. He loves how she sighs provocatively and bites her lower lip, still clutching his shoulders for support as he pulls the flimsy fabric away from her pussy. The wet stain gives him the need to bite back a moan of his own. "So how does this thing work?" he asks, hardly aware of his own words.

"I think these ones go around the thighs and _these_ ones on the hips," she replies, all business. She sets to work undoing the buckles on the straps, giving him plenty of time to drink in the sight of her.

He leans forward to kiss her throat and collarbone as she fiddles with it. "Can I take off your bra?"

"Oh, this dusty old spider web of a thing?" she jokes, dramatically fluttering her lashes. "Yes, you may."

He slides his fingers around her back, searching for the clasp...

Half a minute later, she's shuddering with suppressed laughter. "I didn't think you were legitimately asking if you were capable of taking it off!"

"It's been a long time since I've done this," he admits, still struggling to unhook the last clasp. "Kisumi hardly ever wore one." Mentioning his name now doesn't sting; he's too busy to think about it, too enchanted by the person in front of him to waste time thinking of someone else.

"Oh my god," Kou laughs, finally losing patience. She reaches back with one hand and but a moment later, the straps pop free. Sousuke wastes no time helping her pull it down over her arms, staring at her chest. They look a hundred times more incredible than what the tantalizing glimpse through the sheer fabric had promised.

But she's already back in boss mode, replacing her recently divested panties with the strap-on harness. "Help me buckle these up," she demands. "Nice and tight. These things tend to come loose at the most inconvenient times."

He nods his understanding and pulls each strap rather tight, tight enough that it digs deliciously into the flesh of her soft, squishy thighs. So different than the muscular, hairy legs he's gotten used to in recent years.

"So?" She sets her fists on her hips, still kneeling over him. If her dick were real, it'd be at the perfect height for sucking. For now he's a bit concerned about getting poked in the eye.

"You look kinda like a sexy Lara Croft," he says, tracing the harness straps with his fingers. He touches the dildo, judging its girth and imagining Kou thrusting it into him. He shivers, groin stirring as he remembers her face from the last time they were together and she watched him play with his prostate.

"Lara Croft is already sexy," she murmurs, bending down to kiss him. "What I wouldn't give to get her into bed."

"If that ever happens, make sure you invite me."

Kou kisses him again, running her tongue over his lower lip, reaching down to start unzipping his jeans. "Oh, so you're into ménage à trois, are you? I'll keep that in mind." Her signature Matsuoka smirk is so similar to her brother's it's almost scary.

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke closes his eyes and turns his head to the side as Kou slips her fingers inside him. She'd protested putting a condom on them, but he'd seemed so embarrassed at the thought of her touching him bare that she'd quickly acquiesced for his benefit.

When they'd first started experimenting together all those years ago, being the one inside of _him_ was beyond the scope of her small imagination. Now, as she curls her fingers, deftly searching for his good spot, she reflects upon how natural it feels. With her other hand, also lubed, she strokes his cock, using her thumb to massage the underside. He grows harder in her hand as she probes his prostate, though he makes very little noise. It doesn't matter. She can sense his pleasure in other ways; the way he grips the coverlet with white knuckles, the sheen of sweat on his abs, the indicative flush on his cheeks and ears.

"Just relax," she murmurs soothingly, pressing deeper. He's hot and tight around her, slick with lubricant, which squelches as she moves her fingers. "You doing okay?"

"Fine," he grunts, resting his forearm across his eyes so she can't see his face. "Good to go."

"You're still too tight. I don't want it to hurt."

He lifts his arm, one eye peeking out at her, eyebrow slightly raised. "I don't care if it hurts. Just...stop with the fingers."

She huffs, trying her best not to show her mild annoyance at his insecurities. It isn't her goal to make him feel _worse,_ after all. "It's not any different than you putting yours inside of _me._ "

"It's extremely different," he says through grit teeth.

After a moment, she takes out her fingers, throwing the condom on the floor. She wriggles up to lay on his chest, a difficult position to achieve comfortably with the strap-on getting in the way- let alone Sousuke's own erection. He moves his arms down, wrapping them around her back, looking at her with endearing bewilderment.

She cups his face, gentle, trying not to smear lube on his cheek. He looks tired and a little uncertain, and she appreciates the fact that he's giving her direct eye contact even though he's not entirely comfortable with this discussion.

"We don't have to do it like this," she reminds him. "We don't have to do it at all."

"I _want_ to do it," he replies, hoarse. "I just..." His eyes shine.

"You don't want me to see you like this? Vulnerable?" She taps his chest. "Well, listen up, buddy. You're one of my best friends. I'm not letting another awkward sexual encounter ruin it for us. You tell me what you need, and I'll do it. Let me take care of you."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disbelief. But he's smiling a little.

She prods some more. "Just act like some dude you brought home from the bar. You don't have to treat me like a lady or any of that dumb shit."

"Kou..."

"C'mon."

He sighs, scrubbing his face. "There's no way I'd bring someone like you home on a night like this."

She gasps, unable to hide her hurt. "...What? Why not?"

He grips her arms, holding her tight so she can't leave. "Because you're so petite. Not usually the type I look for when I want to get wrecked."

"Oh. _Oh._ Now we're getting somewhere." She can feel how hard he still is against her leg, moving her thigh to rub against it. She knows instinctively that they're still on the subject of Kisumi. "So what kind of guy would you look for?"

"Honestly..." he sighs, smiling wider, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't look for anyone. I'd probably sit at the bar and have a few drinks, fantasize about the hot guy sitting at the booth in the corner for an hour or so, and then go home alone because I'm a lousy flirt."

"But if you _did_ manage to get him into bed, what would you do?" She folds her hands on his chest and rests her chin on them, gazing into her eyes. It's like they're kids again, telling secrets that their parents will never know. Sousuke hasn't been this open around her in years.

"Let him fuck me, I guess. Look...I don't want that with you."

She pats his chest soothingly. "There's nothing wrong with friends comforting each other."

He chuckles, dry. " _Comforting._ That's what the kids are calling it these days?"

"Okay, so you don't want to talk about feelings. That's fine." She kisses him, forceful, nipping his lips. Then she pushes herself up off him, crossing her arms under her breasts. Time to take the driver's seat on this situation before it goes completely off the road. "Roll over."

He narrows his eyes at her momentarily, then obliges, rolling onto his stomach.

"On your knees," she commands. _This way you don't have to show me your face. You don't have to show me how you're feeling._

He does it, pushing himself onto his hands and knees, glancing back at her in slightly amused obedience. She's never seen his ass from this position before; it's thickly muscled, like his thighs, but tight, with no excess fat. His body is so trim he could have stepped right off the cover of a fitness magazine; he's always fit the standard archetype of male beauty (as Rei had once informed her after meeting him) and Kou revels for a moment in delight at how lucky she is to be with him.

She grabs the abandoned bottle of lube, spreading more over the dildo attachment while he watches her, saying nothing. She guides it with her hand at first, stretching him so she can push in the toy, mindful of her long nails. She pushes it in slowly with her hips, sliding her hands over his ass cheeks- they feel even firmer than they look.

He's not vocal, but she pays close attention to his body language to make sure she isn't going too far, feeding the toy in with caution, watching it disappear inch by inch until her hips are flush with his ass and his breathing has picked up considerably. She holds it there for a few moments, then pulls it about halfway out, giving his ass a gentle smack. "Good boy."

He snorts, but arches his back. "Do you always treat your lovers like dogs?"

"I think this position calls for it, don't you? And you're doing everything I ask so _nicely._ " She holds his waist, nails digging into his hipbones, and he makes a sharp hiss of air. "If you're good for me, I'll give you a reward." She rolls her hips, burying the toy up to its hilt.

"Fuck," he gasps, reaching for the bars of the headboard for support. She can see how red his ears have gotten.

He pushes his ass back to meet her thrusts, thigh muscles rippling. She runs her hands over every part of him that she can reach, feeling the power there; his thighs, his ass, his back, occasionally dipping between his legs to pump his heavy, dripping cock.

Sweat glistens on his back and his breathing grows ragged, matching her own. Her whole body burns with the heat of their exertions, her damp bangs clinging to her forehead. The position is taxing, since she's not used to it- already she can feel a twinge of exhaustion creeping into her thighs, but the keeps driving into him at a relentless pace, savouring the tiny, almost inaudible grunts he makes each time the dildo slides against his prostate.

If she angles her hips just right, it puts pressure on her clit- not enough to get her anywhere, but enough that rubbing it, even over the hood, feels good. Each time it grinds against her, eliciting another soft sound from Sousuke, hot tendrils curl tighter in her belly.

Finally Sousuke grinds to a shuddering halt, panting hard. "I need you to go harder," he growls. "And faster."

"Right," she replies in her own ragged voice, placing a hand on his lower back and pressing down. "Spread your knees wider." He obeys her instantly, until his hips are on better level with hers and his cock rests on the blanket. "Good," she hums, satisfied with how the position makes his ass look.

This time she leans over him, breasts pressing against his back as she moves in a faster, deeper pattern. With one hand she reaches around to caress his front, rolling one of his nipples between her thumb and forefinger, and that makes him groan louder than he has before. She's aware of him touching himself; the slick squelching of lube and the slap of skin against skin gets louder, his elbow working furiously in time with her thrusting.

"Fuck," he whispers, almost a whine. "Deeper."

She gasps and sinks the toy deeper, pressing her hips into his ass as hard as she can, sinking her teeth into his sweat-soaked back without thinking. She can feel him shudder beneath her, still pumping his cock, moaning quietly as he comes.

" _Very_ good boy," she says, pressing kisses to his back. His shoulders heave as he attempts to catch his breath; he looks back at her, eyes dark, expression hard.

"I'm not a dog, Kou," he tells her, his tone sending off alarm bells in her head. "I'm a wolf. A very _hungry_ wolf."

She gulps, unable to contain the wicked smirk she can already feel crawling over her face. His line would be completely cheesy if it weren't accompanied by that _look,_ and uttered in such a deep, dangerous tone. "Mm. Does that make me Little Red Riding Hood?"

"I guess it does," he says, pulling off the toy and turning to face her, far calmer than someone who's just been fucked in the ass has right to be. She's struck again by how wide his chest and shoulders really are.

"What're you gonna do," she taunts. " _Eat_ me?"

His responding grin has terrified thrills shooting straight down her spine.

 

 

 

 

 

"S-Sousuke, I'm gonna c-," Kou cries, shuddering under his tongue for the third time. She has one leg draped over his good shoulder, the other pinned down firmly under his arm. With one hand she grips his hair, tight, the other arm flung over her eyes in surrender. "Ahh, shit, _shit!_ " She whimpers loudly this time, hips raising off the mattress, filling his mouth with another small gush of bitter fluid.

He finally pulls his mouth away, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. His jaw hurts from working it so intricately for the past hour, tongue numb from the taste of her. He has no clue what time it is- it could be one in the morning or six o'clock the next day, for all he cares.

Kou's breasts heave as she catches her breath, eyes sparkling as she gazes up at him with something much deeper than lust. Something he'd almost like to shy away from, but doesn't, because it's _her._ Instead, he pulls the blanket over them both, wraps her tightly in his arms, and kisses her so hard he hopes her lips will still feel numb in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke wakes up aching, his thighs and shoulders especially tight. Sunlight streams into the room- he can't recall opening the curtains, and he surmises it must be pretty late in the morning for the sun to be this hot already. Right. Sunday. He doesn't have to go in to the shop today at all if he doesn't want to. He yawns and stretches luxuriously, intent on rolling over and going back to sleep. Until his hand brushes something soft and warm.

"Good morning," Kou sing-songs. She's still in bed next to him, sitting up against the headboard, tablet propped up against her knees. Sousuke can't even remember the last time he woke up next to someone and it wasn't deathly awkward.

"What time is it?" He sits up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Just after ten."

He slumps back down, considering ten pretty early after their late night, deciding to stare at her in the morning light for a while instead of getting out of bed and taking the piss he sorely needs. Her makeup is gone, hair brushed. She must have been out of bed already, though she's still naked now. Her hair blazes brilliantly in the sun, setting off her eyes, which are focused thoughtfully on the screen of the device in her lap.

It suddenly clicks, that feeling from last night. Kou's special brand of comfort had served to elevate her into something more intimate than just a friend. He's hesitant to apply the term, since he's a grown man, but she's something more along the lines of _best_ friend. Someone he can trust completely and share his insecurities with. The realization makes his toes tingle.

"What?" she giggles, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

He shrugs, unable to put the emotion into words. "Hungry?"

"Already helped myself to some leftovers out of the fridge," she says, pressing a cold foot into his thigh.

He grabs her by the ankle so she can't touch him with what he seriously suspects might be icicles instead of toes, and she laughs, struggling against him. "You better not have touched my steak," he warns.

"Are you kidding? That was the first thing I ate."

He shakes his head in mock disbelief, keeping his expression completely sober. "I never trusted you."

"You seemed to trust me fine last night." Her sweet smile rivals the sunlight. "Not many guys would trust a girl to stick a-"

"Don't change the subject! You owe me."

She nods, squinting as she considers his statement. "You're right. Listen, I actually have something I wanna ask you about." She purses her lips thoughtfully, suddenly quite serious. "I could pay you back for a lot of things."

He doesn't know what question to ask first, so he just raises an eyebrow at her and waits for her to explain herself.

To his surprise, she looks back down at her tablet, bangs falling and obscuring her face. "Remember that thing about Lara Croft?" She waves her hands dismissively. "You know, and the ménage à trois?"

"Uh..." An image of Kou with the black harness straps wrapped snugly around her thighs pops into his head. He struggles to understand how any of the vague things Kou's saying could possibly fit together. And how any of them could result in steak. "Yeah. Why?"

"I know it was a joke, but how do you really feel about the idea of a threesome?" Her eyes stare at him intensely, questioning, the gears in her head obviously turning at maximum capacity as she gathers intel for her master plan.

And he's not sure how to answer. "I've...had one before. I like the idea." He's not sure how to say the next part, or if he even should. But Kou's here, familiar, a comfort, and he's never come this close to divulging his feelings on the subject before. "It was Kisumi's plan. And it was with...uh." _Haru._ Trying to get the name out, he can feel the world closing around him like an iron vice. He can't. Saying it is too dangerous.

Kou's eyes flash. He can see on her face that she wants to ask him, to confirm what she's already figured out, but she doesn't, and he's grateful for that. "Well, I can absolutely guarantee you that if we did it, it wouldn't end the same."

He's sure she's right, but he's not in the mindset to figure out why without having it explained. "How do you figure?"

"We're not dating," she points out. "We've already broken up! So nothing can threaten our relationship."

He considers it, finding the difference between his relationship with Kou and his fading relationship with Kisumi soothing. He's still friends with Kisumi, yes, but he can't ever imagine lying naked in bed with him casually discussing threesomes in a friendly manner. In fact, he can't imagine doing it with any of his friends _except_ Kou. "That's very true."

"And the person I have in mind..." Her expression takes on a devilish flair. "I kind of...I've hooked up with him a few times before, and he's cool but he's not someone I'm interested in dating." She leans in closer, judging him, sharp eyes cutting right through him. "The reason I thought of him is because I thought he might make a good match for _you._ "

He almost laughs at the absurdity. "You're trying to...set me up? During a _threesome_?!"

She seems puzzled at his incredulity at first, then smiles, a little shy. "It's an activity that I know all three of us will enjoy doing together."

 "Only you, Kou," he mutters, shaking his head in disbelief. "So who the hell is this guy and what makes you think we'd be a good match?"

"Oh...just a feeling, I guess. Trust me. I have a knack for this kind of thing."

"Which reminds me that you still owe me a steak." He suddenly remembers that he's hungry, and he's tricked himself into actually wanting meat. Eggs and leftover rice will have to do. He slides out of his side of the bed, stumbling toward the closet to find something to wear. The evidence of their evening together litters the floor- rumpled undergarments, dirty condoms, the half-empty bottle of lube. He almost trips over the strap-on harness on his way, which makes Kou giggle.

"Right! So I'll treat you to dinner sometime and you can meet him," she says once she's managed to stop laughing.

Sousuke pauses with a t-shirt pulled halfway over his head, wishing he'd chosen to put underwear on first instead. "Let's make this clear- it's the sex I'm interested in, not actually finding a date."

"Of course," Kou says, fingers steepled like a super villain, pressed over her mouth to suppress her smile. Her eyes absolutely _sparkle,_ and he can tell she's physically holding back her glee. "Steak, sex. Got it."

"Mhm. Who is he?"

Kou pats the edge of the bed beside her, and Sousuke obliges her as soon as he gets a pair of boxerbriefs on. "Get this," she says enthusiastically, hefting her tablet. "He coaches the varsity swim team."

Sousuke lets his face drop dramatically into his palm to express exactly how unimpressed with that he is, but all she does is elbow him quite sharply in the side before continuing.

"He's a really outgoing, positive guy. And his obliques are to die for," she preens. "Actually, you've probably met him before, which makes this easier."

Now he's starting to get curious. "Does he have a name?"

"Yes, smart ass. It's Mikoshiba. Mikoshiba Seijuurou."

It definitely tickles something in the back of Sousuke's memory. Then again, Mikoshiba isn't an uncommon name. He knows a few of them, including... "Wait."

She blinks expectantly, patiently waiting for him to connect the dots.

"You've been hooking up with Momo's brother?" He's astounded. "Didn't you reject him in high school?"

"I had my eyes on someone else back then," she says, shrugging unapologetically. "But we've always been friends. Gotten much closer since I transferred to the same school for my Master's."

He says nothing, silently teasing her with his stare.

"He's so hot," she whispers, tilting her tablet so he can see the screen more clearly. She has the Instagram app open. "Look. Just look at this."

"I remember what he looks like," Sousuke replies, rolling his eyes. Only after he says it does he realize what a lie it is- he'd only seen Mikoshiba a few times, quite briefly, when he'd come to cheer Momo on at meets. Mostly he remembers a loud voice and blazing orange hair, and the picture in his head is really just a blurred version of Momo except...bigger. Which somehow, despite definite familial similarities, is _not_ the image that greets him on the tablet's little screen.

Mikoshiba may well have stepped right out of an ancient Homeric epic. Momo had always been cute, pretty even, on the slender side with big, avid eyes and hair always in his face. There's nothing 'cute' about his older brother, though he's taken 'pretty' onto a whole different playing field. He's gorgeous, sharp angles and heavy muscle, exuding power and an easy self-confidence that saturates even the digital copy.

Kou scrolls through the album of photos he's been tagged in, pointing out all her favourites. Most of them feature Mikoshiba with a massive smile on his face, surrounded by people that seem infatuated by his positive energy. In a lot of them, he's wearing only a tight speedo, showing off perfectly waxed legs that Sousuke finds particularly...stimulating. He has the same intense gold eyes as his younger brother, but Sousuke likes the way he styles his hair to keep it out of his face, lending him the air of someone far more mature. Someone ready to face the world head-on. Even the few photos where he's not smiling, he looks like he's _ready_ for something.

"So this is what you do at school, huh?" Sousuke murmurs. "Stalk people online?"

Kou gives him a cheeky smile, tapping on another picture to make it full screen. This one features an excellent shot of Mikoshiba from the back, sitting cross-legged by the pool as he stretches, half-turned and wearing a surprised look as if caught off guard by his photographer. "Who do you think took all these pictures?" Kou asks. "Sports journalism, remember?"

The flex of his back muscles, the curve of his thigh, the way that speedo rides low on his ass; it all makes an argument far more enticing than Sousuke had been anticipating. Kou had captured the shot at exactly the right moment, in the right angle, the right light. "You're...really good."

"He's an easy subject, honestly. He could probably be a model if coaching doesn't work out for him."

Sousuke shakes his head. "He's too big. Momo's the one that could model. Slender. Pretty. And- what?"

Kou stares at him, mouth falling open. "You think Momo's pretty?"

"Yeah." He tries to counterbalance the admittance with a nonchalant shrug, but he can feel his ears heating up. He's never said it out loud to anyone before. "I like pretty guys, but Momo's...not my type."

"But Sei is?"

He can easily imagine being struck by a guy like this if he saw him walking down the street, or perhaps, luck permitting, came into the shop for an oil change. "....Yeah, I guess. Looks like it."

"Mine, too," Kou says, squeezing Sousuke's bicep in a comforting way. After a moment she clears her throat. "Would you really be interested in me setting this up?"

Tearing his eyes away from the picture, hoping he can cool off and make this decision with a clear head, Sousuke frowns. Closing his eyes for a moment, the image pops back into view, crisp and glowing and utterly convincing. Mikoshiba's _definitely_ the type he'd be too despondent to approach in a bar, no matter how much he fantasized about it. "Fine."

"Great!" Kou claps her hands together, going into Event Planner mode. Her bare breasts jiggle as she bounces to her knees in excitement, tossing herself over Sousuke's shoulder for a loose hug. "I promise this'll be worth it. More than a thousand leftover steaks."

Sousuke can feel her warmth seeping into his back through his t-shirt, her feathery hair tickling his cheek. He snorts. "Let's see...at three thousand yen a pound, that's..."

"Ohhh," she croons, reaching her arms around to rub his chest. Her lips brush his ear, sending shivers down his spine. " _This_ beef's worth much, much more than that."

He leans back into her touch, relishing the familiarity of her fingers slipping into the collar of his shirt. "I'll judge that for myself after I've tasted it."

He finds himself experiencing a curious mixture of nerves, doubtful reservation, and perhaps the faintest tendril of excitement.


	3. Bang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's because I'm not really trying," Mikoshiba shoots back. "If I turned it up, you'd be in trouble."
> 
> "You seem pretty confident about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter into two parts because it got, er, a _little_ out of hand. The second part should be up in a couple of days (I'm about 2/3 done writing it, so take that as you will.)
> 
> Special thanks to Claudia for all the help getting my damn hcs in order for this chapter!

"Alright, good hustle today," Seijuro says encouragingly, monitoring his team as they disappear one by one through the change-room door. "Keep it up," he bellows down the hall as the door falls closed. After their boisterous noise fades, he draws away, quickly scanning the pool area for anything he needs to tidy up. Someone's left their goggles on starting block 3.

He strikes up a whistle, some tune that's caught in the back of his mind and spills out on its own. Setting his clipboard of hastily written lap times down on the bench in the corner, he heads over to collect the goggles. His jacket rides up as he stretches his arms over his head, whistled melody broken by a massively satisfying yawn. It's just after eight- most students aren't even awake yet, still sleeping off the aftermath of Saturday night, but Seijuro's been up since four, and a second cup of coffee wouldn't go amiss as soon as he's finished up his paperwork for the day.

Halfway to the other side, he hears the slap of someone's feet on the wet tiles, and before he can turn, another whistle joins his own, this one forming an obscene catcall. The smile's already forming on his face as he turns, growing wider once his eyes confirm it's who he thinks it is. "Morning, beautiful!"

"Hey, good lookin'," Kou says, wiggling her eyebrows. She hurries to bridge the gap between them, resting pool-water squishing between her bare toes, and Seijuro holds his arm out for her instinctively, to steady her in case she slips. Not that she ever has in the past, but the No Running In The Pool Area rule is basically etched into his corneas at this point. He may as well have a sign hanging over his bed so he can see it at home as well as work.

"You're up earlier than usual," he says appreciatively, dropping to a more leisurely pace as Kou links her arm through his.

"I'm actually just on my way back from the library," she replies wearily, leaning against him. "I'm getting too old for these all nighters."

He stops dead in his tracks, turning to examine her face. A little pale, maybe, with slight shadows under her eyes, hair untidy from brushing her fingers through it all night. But her eyes hold the same shine as usual, and that's a good sign. "You're gonna make yourself sick trying to cram thirty hours into a day," he admonishes her gently, picking up where they left off the last time they'd had this discussion. "Did you eat?"

"Not yet," she yawns. "But I'll let you treat me."

"You know how much I love spoiling you," he replies, and she giggles, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Waffles?"

"My favourite. And," she says sharply, tapping his arm with the nails on her free hand, "I have something important I wanna talk to you about."

He stares at her, curious, trying to gauge her face. "Important?"

She bites her lip.

"...You're..." He lowers his voice and checks to make sure the pool is empty before continuing, heart dropping into his stomach. The phrase _99% effective_ runs through his brain, and his mind chooses to latch onto the _other_ 1%. "You're not pregnant, right?"

"No way," she says, punching his arm.

"Jesus Christ, don't scare me like that!"

She snorts her disbelief. "What did I do to make you think I could be pregnant? 'Something important' could be anything."

"Yeah, but something important you can't tell me right here? Do I need to be sitting down?" He can already feel the curiosity eating away at his threads of self-control. He must know what it is. _Now._ Either that, or suddenly acquire much more patience than the sparse dose he'd been provided at birth. "If you don't tell me now I'll probably ask a million questions until we get to the restaurant."

She rolls her eyes, smiling. "You're such a kid sometimes."

"I think I deserve to be told after facing the possibility of unplanned parenthood at such an early hour," he says, smug.

"Unbelievable." She pulls her arms out from around his, crossing them under her breasts instead, mouth pursed as she muses over something. Her gaze strays to the pair of goggles Seijuro's now standing next to, and he _could_ squat to pick them up so his ass won't be right in her face, but where's the fun in that? He can practically feel her eyes roving up his bare legs, taking in the stretch of the back of his thighs, and a noise escapes her mouth that's part sigh, part squeak. "Your uniform is _unfair,_ " she glowers. He turns around to laugh, but she's biting her lip again, cheeks rosier than they were a minute ago. "I wanna talk to you about a boy."

His heart drops further than it did when his mind supplied him with the pregnancy theory, landing somewhere between his ankles. He grips the goggles in his hand, hard enough that the plastic and rubber let out an agonized shriek. "Oh. Sure." How can he say no to her request? She's been treating his feelings with such delicacy for so long already, and he really does want to play the part of the supportive friend. The best way to achieve anything is to plunge right into it, ready or not. "Just let me get changed. Meet you out front in five."

He does end up with a million questions on the way there, but none of them are the ones he really wants to ask.

_Are you in love with him?_

_Does he want us to stop seeing each other?_

 

 

 

 

 

"So, who is this guy?" Seijuro sits back in the booth, slinging one arm casually along the top of the seat. Gou can tell from the consternation around his brow and the tension roiling off him that he's not quite as relaxed as he seems. "Is he giving you trouble?"

"Nothing like that," she says soothingly, spreading butter on her waffles with a knife. She focuses on making sure she doesn't miss a single square. "Uh. How do I put this...well, he's the one I went down to see last weekend."

"Oh, your childhood friend?" No butter or syrup on Seijuro's plate- just dry flaxseed toast and an egg white omelet, accompanied by black coffee. Of course; it isn't cheat day.

"Yeah. Sousuke." She can already feel her face starting to heat, and chastises herself for it in her head. This is _Seijuro._ She's done most everything under the sun with this guy, and got most of it on tape to boot. She's normally able to arrange these kinds of dates more deftly. But maybe this one's markedly different, for one major reason. "Um. So....remember that time I invited Chigusa over?"

Seijuro leans forward, placing his elbows on the table. Even with his voice lowered he's still not exactly at a subtle volume. "You mean when...?" He punctuates it with a cough, wrapping his hands around his coffee mug without taking a sip. His smile and warm face indicate he remembers it at least as fondly as she does.

"Yeah, right. So I was wondering if..." She grips her knife and fork more tightly, telling her hands that they have no reason to shake so much. "Could we maybe...I mean." _Steady. You got this, girl._ "You liked watching me with her, right?" She takes the opportunity to glance up at him and check his expression.

"You know I did," he says, in his version of a whisper.

"Well, I was just thinking about how much _I'd_ like it if, if..." His stare is way too much for her to deal with after a night of no sleep, so she goes back to poking her waffles.

"Oh." He says. Then: " _Oh._ Heh. I see." He takes a noisy sip of his coffee, leaning back again. This time he _does_ seem relaxed, and it takes some of the tension from Gou's shoulders. "So you guys had a fun time, I take it?"

She peeks at him once more, lifting a forkful of waffle to her mouth and nodding as she pops it in, not trusting herself to speak until she's more sure of Seijuro's opinion on it. "Mm...yeah," she says after swallowing. "He let me peg him. And I was just thinking of how well I think you two would get along, and..." She blushes, lowering her voice to the realm of inaudible, making sure to emphasize the words with her mouth. "How _nice_ he'd look with your cock in his ass."

Seijuro chokes on his bite of toast, and Kou's pretty sure it's not just because it's so dry.

"Feel free to say no," she tells him, feeling much more confident now that she's made it past the premise. "But he's already green-lighted it, and I'd be suuuper, um." She licks syrup from her fork, watching his gaze on her tongue. " _Grateful._ Besides...I think he could really use the company. He doesn't get out much."

Seijuro raises his brows, spots of colour growing on his cheeks. "Is he as cute as you?" His eyes sparkle with genuine interest, and Kou's expectations leap right into her throat.

"Um... _I_ think he's cute, but in a traditional sense he's probably..." She taps her chin. "He's your size. More of a hottie than a cutie."

"Oh?" He tugs his earlobe absent-mindedly, leaning on his elbow. "Yeah, that sounds awful. Terrible. Hotties are the worst."

Kou presses her lips tight, suppressing the excited squeal that threatens to come out at the prospect of Seijuro actually agreeing to this. "And here I thought you only went after twinks."

"My tastes aren't that exclusive," he says levelly. "Besides, a guy my size? That could be...fun." He leans back in his seat and strokes his chin, and Kou's certain he's thinking of the same possibilities she's been imagining in her head all day.

And only last year he'd been a heterosexual frat boy...well, not exactly like the other frat boys, but still. "Crap."

"What? What's wrong?"

She takes a steadying breath, laying her palms on the table. "Just the very _idea_ that this could actually happen is making me so...so..."

Seijuro nods, crossing his arms. "I'm in," he says easily. "Sounds like a good time."

"Oh my god. Seriously? You'll really...you don't even know what he looks like!"

"Yamazaki, right? I'm pretty sure I saw him a couple times at Momo's swim meets."

"Yeah, like ten years ago! From a distance." It seems rather counterproductive to try to talk him _out_ of it, but she wants to make sure the evening in question won't turn out half-assed.

Seijuro just shakes his head, amused. "Hun, if it makes you this damn happy, I'll do it. I don't even care what he looks like."

"Well you _should._ He's gorgeous, I promise." She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking hands. "Is this really gonna happen?"

"If all three of us are into it, I don't see why it shouldn't," he says, setting his hand over hers. His own cheeks are flushed a little pink. "You're so cute when you're being all shy, by the way."

"Oh yeah? Maybe we can get in a little bit of practice later, then."

He just smiles and shakes his head in a firm no. "Not until you take a nice long nap, Miss All-Nighter. Nice try."

"...I'll take one if I can do it at your place. Chigusa's music is always too loud." She stuffs another bite of waffle in her mouth, savouring the buttery flavour. Wishing Sousuke were here with them so she wouldn't have to wait a week to see him again. "And after I wake up maybe...?" She mimics the way he's always waggling his eyebrows at her when he hears an innuendo.

She can tell by the way he gulps down his coffee that she's got him.

 

 

 

 

 

**(Group Chat created)**

**Kou:** Everything's set! Just need to pick a time/place to do it.

 **Seijuro:** i can swing pretty much anything after 11am, any day

 **Seijuro:** we can use my place

 **Seijuro:** also- hey ;)

 **Seijuro:** (that was for Yamazaki)

 **Sousuke:** i figured, thanks

 **Sousuke:** if were doing it in the city i can make this Saturday work

                                **Kou:** The 23rd? ....I can't do it then....

 **Seijuro:** why, got a date?

                                **Kou:** Yeah, with a box of tampons and a novelty-sized bar of dark chocolate.

 **Seijuro:** ouch, that sucks. sorry babe

                                **Kou:** The Saturday after next?

                                                                **Sousuke:** sounds good

 **Seijuro:** perfect

                                **Kou:** Okay, so Sunday the 30th. !!!!You guys! I'm so excited about this. I can't wait.

 **Seijuro:** me either! so when am I allowed to start flirting with yamazaki?

                                                                **Sousuke:** i thought u were off to a flying start with the wink

 **Seijuro:** it's kind of my signature move

                                **Kou:** Oh my god, everybody on the planet uses winky faces to flirt.

                                **Kou:** (Trust me Sousuke, his actual signature move is brilliant. I swear.)

 **Seijuro:** which move are you talking about??

                                                                **Sousuke:** wow so u have more than 1? impressive.

                                **Kou:** Sou needs his own sarcastic font.

 **Seijuro:** don't worry, yamazaki. i'll show you _all_ my moves

 **Seijuro:** ;)

                                **Kou:** Stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He wants to know if you want nudes first," Kou says with admirable nonchalance. "He also suggested a couple of videos from my library, if you're interested."

"You-" Sousuke's sip of beer goes down the wrong way. He holds his cellphone away from his mouth while he splutters and catches his breath. "You have a library? Of videos?"

"Yeah...he lets me film us sometimes. I've also saved everything he's ever sent."

"I thought you said you hooked up _a couple of times,_ " he says, brushing chip crumbs off his t-shirt. "This sounds a lot more serious."

Kou laughs, her tinkling little giggle that always makes him grin. "Yes, we're in a very serious _friend_ ship." Her voice gets lower, secretive. "The same kind me and you are in."

"Right. So you have a library of homemade pornos starring him. Makes sense."

"Just let me indulge in my hobbies," Kou says admonishingly. "Do you wanna see one, or would that ruin the suspense?"

"Oh hell no, I definitely want to see it," Sousuke replies, a little too fast. He's been wanting to find out what's under that speedo since Kou first showed him Mikoshiba's profile. "Wait...does he want something in return?"

It's Kou's turn to cough. "He didn't say anything about that. I'm sure he wouldn't say no. _I_ wouldn't say no to seeing that."

Sousuke pauses, thinking it over. "Huh. Interesting."

"No pressure to do it," Kou assures him. "The real thing is coming up soon enough anyway. I can't wait."

He can practically hear her shudder over the phone. "You're really this excited about it?" He wonders for the millionth time what exactly she's expecting. What kind of threesome she's after. Both of them with her, or...he shakes his head. Either way, he'll be glad to play his hand in making her dreams come true.

"It's literally all I can think about," she squeaks. "I'll send you my favourite solo of him, okay? You'll have to tell me what you think."

"Of him, or your directing?"

She chuckles. "Both."

 

 

 

 

 

Seven minutes later, Sousuke's lounging back in his chair with his hands laced over his stomach, staring resolutely at his laptop screen. Sweat trickles down the back of his neck, and he does his best to keep his hands from straying, waiting patiently for the video to finish playing for the second time. It's only a couple of minutes long, edited down to the main event (Kou really knows how to get straight down to business.) It ends in Mikoshiba's satisfied hum, and Sousuke lunges forward to hit the play button again. It's not often he gets the opportunity to completely indulge himself like this.

It starts with a side view, Mikoshiba on his back with his knees up, one tanned, muscular thigh obscuring the view of his crotch from the camera. He has one hand already between his legs, elbow working as he strokes himself. With his other hand he caresses his chest, rolling a nipple between his wide fingers. He's so far gone he's not even paying attention to the camera, neck craned off the pillow so he can see what he's doing, brows knit together in concentration, eyes glowing intensely gold in the soft light. Sweat beads along his hairline and he tosses his head back, mouth twitching as he shifts his free hand down to join the other, finally dropping his thigh out of the way.

His holds his rigid erection firmly in tight circle of his fingers, and he bucks his hips up as he pumps, the muscles in his thighs and ass flexing deliciously with each thrust. Sousuke can tell by how tense he is that he's right on the cusp, gently squeezing his balls with the other hand while the one on his cock increases its pace.

His thighs tremble and a low, guttural groan tears from his lips as the first gush of cum splashes over his chest. He continues to stroke, moaning and shuddering with each pulse, until his abs are a splattered, sticky mess and the last few jolts release only a couple of glistening drops. His chest heaves as he catches his breath and his fist gives a last languid stroke as he glances at the camera with a satisfied smirk. "Yeah?"

Sousuke had forgotten how deep Mikoshiba's voice is. It's dark and husky, commanding. Kou's breathless, awed voice says, "Yeah. _Amazing,_ " from behind the camera, then Mikoshiba sighs, and the clip ends.

Again, Sousuke presses play, this time cupping himself through his boxers while he watches. He pays attention to smaller details this time- the speedo-shaped lines on his hipbone that show his skin is naturally fairly dark, even without the tan, his chest and thighs completely free of body hair, which only serves to make the patch of neatly trimmed hair on his pubic bone more prominent. It's the exact same shocking shade of blood orange as the hair on his head, something Sousuke finds rather titillating.

Sousuke's unable to determine if it's just Mikoshiba's perfect body and mannerisms that make the video seem so... _professional,_ or Kou's camera work and implied direction, or some unholy combination of the two. Whatever it is, he'd put this on par with any dirty video taken off the internet. Maybe even a cut above, since there's absolutely zero insincerity in the atmosphere. It's really just an intimate moment between two people, someone baring himself at the request of the person he likes, something soft and private, retaining a sense of innocence one doesn't usually observe in porn.

He taps play a fourth time, edging the band of his underwear down around his thighs until his cock springs free, hard enough to stand on its own. His own thatch of pubic hair is dark and unruly. He'd never been one for maintenance, not even as a swimmer in highschool, since his legskins kept everything nicely covered. He briefly wonders which style Kou prefers more, before remembering the look of absolute rapture on her face whilst watching _him_ jack off not too long ago. _She really doesn't care._  

He sighs, musing over whether he should try to send something back. He hasn't taken any dirty pictures in ages, not since well before breaking up with Kisumi. How many months ago was that? Nineteen? Twenty? Nearly two years, now. After a few more moments of internal dithering, he decides it might be a nice change of pace. It definitely wouldn't hurt for Mikoshiba to be equally as thirsty, and it's nothing Kou hasn't seen before, so it seems like a pretty low risk course of action. Besides, better to keep this relationship strictly pornographic.

Grabbing his phone off the coffee table in front of him, he settles back, gently palming his erection. His cock looks okay in his hand; he's not as red as Mikoshiba's, or as long, but he's sure he's thicker. _Not that it's a competition or anything._

Somehow, despite how normal his dick looks in real life, the first snapshot turns out to be something he really wishes he'd never seen. He deletes it right away, trying the second from a different angle. Still no good. By the time he's taken about a dozen photos, each and every one of them getting an instant pass, he's starting to admire Mikoshiba's camera charisma a lot more. He just looks so good, consistently, from every angle, without even freaking _trying,_ while Sousuke's failing to take even a simple photo without his erection beginning to wilt out of frustration.

At this point it's more of a matter of pride. He's going to have to buck up and send one of these pictures, whether or not he's completely satisfied with it or not. Mikoshiba's gonna see him naked eventually, after all, so no point in dressing anything up. The thought of Mikoshiba seeing him nude (and hopefully liking it- the Mikoshiba in Sousuke's imagination certainly does) and a couple of slow strokes have his hard-on back to performance level. With his next picture he decides to focus more on his abs, tugging his t-shirt up and using his hand to keep his cock mostly covered. The photo isn't perfect, but he's pretty proud of his washboard stomach (he's _always_ worked hard to keep himself in shape, and he thinks he's doing pretty well compared to someone who does sports training for a damn living.) After a deep breath for fortification, he sends it to the group chat, with the message _just finished watching your video._

 

 **Seijuro:** holy shit. nice.

 **Seijuro:** she's malfunctioning XD

 

The following message is a picture of Kou, who's trying to shield the redness of her face with both hands. Sousuke smirks, satisfied, and ten minutes later he's coming hard to the thought of Mikoshiba and Kou together.

 

 

 

 

 

"I changed my mind," Seijuro says, unable to take his eyes off the photo gracing his phone screen. "I need to remember what his face looks like." His profile picture on LINE is of a motorcycle- a nice motorcycle, but utterly unhelpful.

Kou leans over the edge of the couch and roots around in her messenger bag for her laptop, opening it up so Seijuro can see the screen too. "I knew you'd get curious," she laughs, deftly clicking through her myriads of photo files. "Good thing I kept pretty much every picture me and Rin ever took of him, since his Facebook desolate wasteland."

Seijuro crosses his arms over his chest and settles back, riffling through his memories of Yamazaki. Tall? Dark hair? Then Kou brings up the first picture and he _remembers._ Those wide shoulders and bulky, muscular chest. That intimidating scowl. Those eyes, like sea foam.

"Wait, I _know_ I have one or two of him smiling," Kou mutters, flicking through the gallery. "An event rarely caught on film..."

"Geez..." Seijuro rubs a hand over his eyes, leaning forward to make sure he's not missing something. So many candid pictures of Yamazaki looking away from the camera, frowning at something in the distance. And Seijuro's instantly piqued- what could he be thinking about that's got him making such a serious expression? What's he seeing? The curiosity _burns._

Another click. "Oh! Here."

It's a picture of Yamazaki and Kou's brother together, both grinning wide. Seijuro didn't know _Rin_ could smile like that, let alone Yamazaki. It transforms his entire face; he goes from handsome to downright pretty, cheeks tinged pink with mirth, eyes glowing. They really do look exactly like a tropical ocean. Now Seijuro finds himself wondering what could possibly be a powerful enough force to leave no traces of Yamazaki's usual bored expression behind. The answer seems pretty clear in this case- Rin.

Kou glances at over, wearing a victorious smirk. "I told you he's hot."

"Gorgeous," Seijuro agrees, lacing his hands behind his head. He tries, for the time being, to keep his thoughts off that picture sitting in the group chat. He focuses instead on Kou's face, all lit up with excitement just from looking at a couple of photos. "Tell me more. Tell me everything."

 

 

 

 

 

Kou meets Sousuke at the station this time, having left Seijuro at home to watch over the food. He looks a touch haggard as he steps past the yellow safety line, duffle bag slung over his shoulder, five o'clock shadow on his jaw. No less attractive in sweats and a hoodie than he would be in a designer tuxedo... "That's seriously what you're wearing?"

He cocks an eyebrow at her, cheeky smirk playing at the edges of his mouth. "Yeah. Why?"

"No reason, I just thought..." She chooses her words carefully, palms pressed together under her chin. "I _really_ didn't think Seijuro would be the better dressed one, is all."

"Oh? Well." He hefts his bag. "I was kidding. I have a change of clothes in here. Just didn't wanna wear them on the train. Why, what's he wearing?"

Kou can tell by his even, clipped speech that he's trying as hard as he can not to show any interest. Which means that there _is_ some, definitely more than he'd like to admit. She matches his pace as they head toward the door, drawing up Seijuro's outfit in her head. "He looks like...a dad working the barbeque at a company picnic," she giggles.

Sousuke keeps his eyes fixed on the exit. "A bang-able dad?"

"Very," she sighs, recalling the way Seijuro's top button was undone when she left his apartment.

"Well," he says, giving her a thorough once-over. "We both may as well be dressed in used wrapping paper compared to you. You look amazing."

She nods, accepting the compliment. She's due it, after all; she put a lot of thought into her outfit for tonight, choosing a black dress that's easy to dance in, and shoes that look good but won't make her feet sore. She'd even gotten Seijuro to help her with her hair before she left his place- he'd remembered a surprising amount from helping his sister back when he still lived at home.

"I'm really excited for tonight," she explains. On impulse, she bumps her hand against Sousuke's, prodding, twining her fingers through his when he doesn't pull away.

He peers at her from the corner of his eye, then squeezes her hand as they exit the station out to the street. "This doesn't seem like strictly _friendly_ behaviour, just so you know."

"I'm just making sure you don't get lost," Kou replies, wearing her straightest face. "There's no room for that on the schedule."

He lifts an eyebrow. "Schedule?"

"Yes. It's the weekend! My midterms are done and I thought we could go out and have a little fun first."

"This is starting to sound suspiciously like the date you said it wasn't."

"It's not a date! I just wanna go out for some drinks with my friends. That's not too much to ask, is it?"

Sousuke hums. "I should've known the steaks were only a ruse."

Kou pats his arm comfortingly, loving how they've gone about two blocks and he still hasn't let go of her hand. "It's okay. You can't be expected to see through _all_ of my master plans." She grins. "And this one's only beginning."

 

 

 

 

 

Kou opens the door to Mikoshiba's apartment without even knocking, sliding her heels off in the entryway. The space is brightly lit, and the smell of well-seasoned meat wafts out into the hall. Sousuke takes a deep breath, half-wishing he'd found the time to change clothes on the train so Mikoshiba's first impression of him wouldn't be that he's a _total_ slob, but truth be told, he'd fallen asleep on the ride up.

 _Well, it is what it is._ He steps through the door, closing it behind him as he slips out of his shoes. He follows voices into the kitchen, where Kou's looking over her shoulder, waiting for him to appear. "Sousuke," she says simply, beaming. "This is Seijuro." She gestures, as if Sousuke could possibly miss him, or mistake him for somebody else.

Mikoshiba leans confidently with his ass against the counter, arms crossed in a relaxed fashion over his chest. He's wearing blue jeans, sheepskin moccasins (that Sousuke has to admit kind of _do_ make him look a little like a dad) and a dark green dress shirt that's tucked in at the belt, featuring a collar that would be perfectly suitable for a Starsky and Hutch remake. And yet he _pulls it off,_ the curve of his biceps shifting prominently as he gives Sousuke a friendly wave, grinning from ear to ear. "How was the train?"

"Fine," Sousuke replies, hoping his voice isn't doing strange things. Mikoshiba might not notice, but Kou sure would, and she'd poke fun at him for days. He hefts his bag. "Do you have somewhere I can change?"

"Use my room, down the hall," Mikoshiba says casually, stepping over to the stove to check the contents of one of his frying pans. It strikes Sousuke that it normally might be weird to see a stranger's bedroom, except...except that he fully expects to be back in there again later tonight. "Hey, how do you like your steak?"

"Um. Medium?"

"Oh good, so you're not a complete vampire, like Kou," he says affectionately.

"Excuse me," Kou interrupts indignantly. "It's not my fault _some_ of you have no taste. C'mon, Sou, I'll show you where you can change." She pushes him down the hall and into Mikoshiba's bedroom, which Sousuke figures even _he_ could have found on his own, considering there are only two doors and one of them probably has a toilet behind it. The bedroom is quite spacious, with a dresser and queen sized bed covered in a dark blue comforter. The same comforter visible in what has lately become one of Sousuke's favourite masturbatory aids. He pushes the thought down and turns away, opening the zipper on his bag and pulling out the black pants and button down he'd brought before noticing Kou hasn't left him alone.

"You planning on watching me change?"

Kou scratches her nose. "No, no...I mean, not that I wouldn't want to. But I came in here to ask you to do something for me."

"Like what?" Sousuke pulls off his sweater, not particularly caring if she _does_ watch. When he gets it over his head, Kou's staring, biting her lip.

"There's something...I'd like you to wear," she finally says, eyes glittering. "You don't have to say yes."

"What is it?" He's hard-pressed to remember the last time he felt so much dread.

Kou goes over to Mikoshiba's dresser, pulling open one of the drawers. Sousuke can tell from a quick glance that it's _her_ drawer. She pulls something out, something black and lacy that's...not at all as threatening as he'd been expecting.

"You want me to wear lingerie?"

"Just the bottoms," Kou nods, holding them up. It's not even a thong, more like briefs made out of more sheer material than he's used to.

He sighs, holding out his hand for them. "Fine. As long as he knows this wasn't _my_ idea." _And as long as they aren't so uncomfortable I'm picking my damn crotch all evening._

"Oh, he knows it wasn't your idea," she says, placing the underwear in Sousuke's hand. They're softer than he thought. "It was his. Sei has a thing for lingerie." She tugs at the hem of her dress, smoothing it over her hips. "I'm wearing some too, if that helps."

His mouth suddenly goes dry, and not even the delicious smells coming from the kitchen seem to help. "It does...fuck." He rubs the back of his neck, still shirtless, still clutching the panties in his hand. "So is he wearing anything?"

 Kou flashes him a devious smirk, clasping her hands together. "Don't you worry. I'll make sure we're more than even."

Her tone makes Sousuke a little bit curious, but mostly just grateful that he's not in Mikoshiba's position.

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke spends most of dinner focusing on his food (which is amazing) and trying not to stare too much at Mikoshiba, though that's difficult when Mikoshiba dominates the dinner conversation. And also because he's so damn attractive. Kou acts so naturally around him that Sousuke feels almost unneeded, and the lack of pressure combined with a full belly slowly starts to put him at ease. He has no clue what they're discussing half the time- they talk about Kou's school, and Mikoshiba's work, and mutual acquaintances Sousuke's never met, so...mundane that Sousuke wonders how they'll ever breach the topic of-

"So, Yamazaki," Mikoshiba says rather loudly, resting his elbows on the table. "I hear you're kind of a big deal."

Sousuke blinks, confused, and glances in Kou's direction. _Shit._ What had they just been talking about? He'd been too busy trying to place the seasoning Mikoshiba used on the steak- swimming, maybe? But Sousuke hasn't been a big deal in the world of competitive swimming since....well, ever, pretty much. Those dreams died before they ever really began. And at work he's nothing special, either. "...What?"

Mikoshiba cocks head, his stare rather intense and direct for mere dinner conversation. "Kou seems to think you're pretty great."

"Oh, yeah?" Sousuke lifts his brow, nudging Kou's foot under the table. "You know, sometimes she's wrong about things."

"Matsuoka seems to like you, too."

"He's even worse than his sister." That earns him a sharp kick in the ankle from Kou.

"Ah," Mikoshiba says, broad smile spreading over his face, the thrill of challenge lighting his eyes. "Then what about Momo?"

Sousuke pops another ball of rice in his mouth, buying himself some time.

Kou laughs, turning to Mikoshiba. "Oh, did you talk to Momo? What did he say?"

"He told me about the time Yamazaki cheered him up when he thought his beetle died."

Sousuke drops his chopsticks into his bowl, suddenly alarmed. "Oh god."

"What?" Kou's clings to Mikoshiba's sleeve excitedly, watching Sousuke's face. "I haven't heard this story! Tell me!"

"Because I told Rin I'd kill him if he ever mentioned it," Sousuke growls.

"Well, I value my life so I won't tell it either," Mikoshiba says mildly, taking a sip from his tea. "But regardless, I've heard a lot of things about you. It's great to finally meet you properly."  

Sousuke stares into his bowl, _willing_ the heat not to rise in his face. Especially not over something so stupid. And not in front of Kou. He's so focused on it that he can't think up a decent response.

"I'm going to get that story out of you later, Sousuke," Kou finally says, leaning back in her chair. All that's left of her meal are a few streaks of alarmingly red juice from her rare steak. "Now hurry up and finish, you two. I wanna get going on phase two."

Sousuke smiles, scooping up the last of his rice. "'Phase two?' You sound like a special forces operative."

Mikoshiba snorts, covering his mouth until he can swallow his food down. Sousuke's finding that Mikoshiba's fairly easy to amuse, and he kind of likes it. He's laughed at most of Sousuke's sarcastic comments, even the more scathing ones directed at him, whereas Kou usually just rolls her eyes.

"I might be," Kou says. "As if you'd ever find out."

"I'm finished too," Mikoshiba says, pushing his bowl away. Sousuke notices the only thing he's completely finished are his vegetables. He whisks away both his bowl and Kou's, and Sousuke's the only one left eating. He refuses to pick up his pace, and he also doesn't want to leave his steak abandoned.

"Faster, slowpoke," Kou teases. "Sei was talking twice as much as you and he's still done before you."

"Food is meant to be enjoyed, not inhaled," Sousuke tells her, snatching up another strip with his chopsticks and bringing it to his lips. "Good things can't be rushed. Besides, he didn't even finish his food."

Mikoshiba turns to look at him from where he's standing at the sink, an unreadable glint in his eye. "I don't like dancing on a full stomach."

"Dancing...right." Kou nods and squeezes Sousuke's arm. "Alright, alright. I need to have a word with Sei for a minute, anyway." She winks as if Sousuke's in on the joke, but he's not entirely sure that he is.

Kou wraps her arms around Mikoshiba's back, getting his attention, and he bends low so she can whisper something in his ear. He towers over her, his broad back making her look particularly petite. He's roughly the same size as Sousuke...she must look equally as small next to him. _And yet who's the one in charge here?_ Kou tugs on Mikoshiba's sleeve, leading him toward the bedroom and out of sight, just like a prize show dog.

They're gone long enough for Sousuke to comfortably finish eating and clear his own dishes away. He's in the entryway putting on his shoes by the time they reappear, and Mikoshiba's notably more pink in the face, though he carries himself normally. Sousuke briefly wonders what Kou did to him, then decides he doesn't want to know. He'll likely find out later, anyway. "Ready for Phase Two, commander."

Kou claps her hands together, beaming. "Excellent. Let's begin."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No thanks," Sousuke says stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I'm not dancing."

Kou studies the set of Sousuke's jaw, coming to the conclusion that this isn't something she can get him to budge on. "Okay...well...do you want to leave?"

His face softens. "No, no. I'm having a good time watching you." He's on his fourth bottle of beer, the empties lined up in a row in front of him. Kou's jacket and purse adorn the chair next to his, and he really does seem quite content in the haven he's set up for himself, far enough away from the dance floor that he doesn't have to worry about drunk people jostling the table. "I'll be fine. Go have fun."

"Okay," she says, with a bit more certainty, understanding his boundaries but not wanting him to feel left out. "But let me give you something first, to keep the girls off you." She slides into his lap, carding her fingers through his hair and tilting his head back. He grins, amused, knowing exactly what's coming. She presses her lips against his, hungrily, and slides her tongue in when he parts his lips. His mouth tastes like beer and cheap mints, familiar and comforting to her. It's a sloppy, greedy kiss, mostly tongue and teeth, not graceful in the least, but she doesn't care. It lasts until her breath runs out and she's forced to pull away, blood singing in her ears as she drags air into her lungs.

Sousuke stares at her, stunned, chest heaving like hers. "...He's watching," he murmurs, barely audible under the blaring music. It's hard to tell in the dim light, but a quick brush of her knuckles over Sousuke's cheeks confirm they're blazing with heat.

She doesn't have to turn her head. She knows Seijuro's leaning against one of the pillars behind them, observing, waiting for her to return to him. He's the one that pointed out that Sousuke's been hit on by at least four different women since taking his seat.

She bends down low, talking right next to his ear to make sure he hears. "He likes to watch. What about you?"

"Yeah," Sousuke replies, his husky voice making her shiver. "Feel free to show me more."

"Will do," she says, climbing out of his lap on shaky legs. She fixes her rumpled dress as best as she can, blowing him a kiss on her way back to Seijuro.

"Sexy," Seijuro says simply, setting his hands on her waist. She's glad for the support, knees still pretty jello-y from the kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck, glad for the extra height her heels afford her, as he backs her out into the fray of unsteady dancers. "So you like him? You really want to do this?"

"I do," Seijuro says, catching her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the palm. He guides her hand down, sliding it over his abs before setting it against the front of his jeans. "Can't you tell?"

"Well, this could be from _any number_ of things," she teases, making eye-contact with Sousuke over his shoulder.  She steps closer, grinding against Seijuro's thigh, as Sousuke feigns nonchalance by taking a sip of his beer. "How is it sitting?"

"Feels good," Seijuro smirks, spinning her around by the hips. "So, what do I have to do to get a kiss like that?"

She giggles. "Why don't you go ask him?"

"I meant with you," he snorts. "Pretty sure I'd earn myself a punch in the face if I tried that on him."

"He's like that. He'll probably feel more comfortable after a few drinks, so be patient." She sways her hips, so close she's brushing up against him, and he enthusiastically lets a hand slip down to cup her ass, bending to kiss her neck.

"Patience isn't my strong suit, but I'll try... or I could buy him a drink."

"Now there's an idea." Kou glides her palms slowly over Seijuro's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. She runs her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck, the only part that's free of hair product. He's attentive, gazing at her with rosy cheeks like it's their first time, causing a rush in her belly like the rug's been pulled out from beneath her. She rises on her toes and drags him into an open-mouthed kiss, wondering if he'll be able to taste Sousuke's flavour on her. They aren't dancing anymore, Kou anchoring herself on Seijuro's sturdy frame, surroundings fading away as she sinks into the feel of him. His tongue slides against hers, gentle, strong, familiar. She's not sure if she's standing on her own feet or if he's holding her up by the waist, but she grips him tighter, conveying both nerves and excitement without having to speak a word. She's panting when they part, Seijuro hunched over far enough to meet her forehead with hers, though he's definitely got her lifted at least a few inches off the floor. He squeezes her ass, nipping at her lower lip.

"Mmm..." Thoughts of bathroom counters invade her thoughts; her legs wrapped around his waist, desperate grinding, sweaty palms splayed against the grimy mirror...she squirms out of his grip, planting both feet firmly on the ground. "Buy me a drink, too."

"Whatever you say," he says amiably, turning and heading for the bar. She sucks her cheek, appreciating the tightness off his jeans as he walks away.

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke yawns and stretches his arms, thankful when Kou flops down into her chair, looking faintly flushed and sweaty from dancing. "You gonna be sitting awhile?"

"Yes," she says. "Seijuro's getting me a drink. Man, I almost regret wearing heels. My calves are starting to cramp."

"I can massage them later," he replies, scooting his chair back to stand. "But right now I have to take a leak."

Kou leans her chin on her hand, smiling. "Good to know. I'll allow it." She waves him toward the bathrooms with the other hand.

He makes his way there on feet that are mostly steady, receiving a bit of a shock when he goes to take out his dick and remembers the lacy black panties he's wearing. The guy at the urinal next to him makes a choked noise, and Sousuke shoots him a glare acrid enough to stop the laughter in his throat.

Five beers have started to go to his head. He realizes how red-faced he is when looking in the mirror over the sinks. Even without dancing, it's very hot and stuffy in this particular club, which is far more crowded than the ones he's used to. He's glad Kou's having fun, and the much-needed break she deserves, but it's a bit too much for him. He decides to pop outside and cool off for a minute before returning to their table.

He leans off the wheel-chair ramp railing just outside the back exit, enjoying the cool night air (which is easier to do if he ignores all the people blowing cigarette smoke in his direction.) The electric glow from his cell tells him it's 11:47pm, and he's starting to wonder when they'll be progressing to Phase Three, as Kou would probably call it. The phase Sousuke's been looking forward to most.

He doesn't glance back when the escape door swings open again, assuming it's probably another smoker coming out to join their friends. "There you are," a deep voice says, and suddenly Mikoshiba's leaning on the railing next to him, nearly close enough for their shoulders to brush, offering him one of the bottles he's holding. "You okay?"

"Oh...yeah," Sousuke replies, accepting the drink. "Thanks. Fuck, it's hot in there."

"Sure is," Mikoshiba agrees, taking a sip from his own beer. Sousuke's not entirely sure how many he's had. "Especially after that kiss."

Sousuke hides his smirk behind the neck of his bottle. "Yours, or mine?"

Mikoshiba thinks for a moment. "I guess they were both _hers_."

Clouds of smoke drift lazily through the air, swirling and dissipating as the breeze picks them up. The light next to the entrance highlights the copper in Mikoshiba's hair, lighting up his back (a little damp with sweat,) and casting his face in shadow. This time Sousuke allows himself to stare, turning to get a get look, following the curve of each of his features. Expressive eyebrows, high cheekbones. In the shadows, Sousuke can't see the colour of his eyes, but he knows they're gold. He swallows another sip of beer, attempting to put a little moisture back in his throat. "You're in love with her, huh?"

Mikoshiba turns to him, eyes catching the light. "Be an idiot not to be," he shrugs.

"True," Sousuke replies. "I'd probably judge you if you weren't."

"Yeah? Does that mean you are too?"

Sousuke thinks for a moment, choosing his words well. "She's a good friend...I care about her so much I may as well be."

Mikoshiba chuckles, deep and rich, nodding his head. After another swig, he shifts to lean with his back against the railing, supporting himself with his elbows. Now his face is awash in light, eyes sparkling, intense. "Y'know, I've made my peace with the fact that she'll never feel the same way about me."

 "I figured, since you're fine with her having a side-piece. I was kind of expecting some aggression."

"Oh, I can be aggressive, Yamazaki," Mikoshiba says, voice hard enough to send tingles down the back of Sousuke's neck. "Is that what you want?" 

Sousuke taps the glass bottle in his hands with his fingernails, earning a few muted clinks that echo off the concrete. "Not sure what I want."

"We'll figure it out. And you can quit worrying! I'm not jealous."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Seriously. Took me a while to find my chill, but it's nice. She's fine with me fucking other girls, too."

Tracing the lip of his bottle with his thumb, Sousuke lets his gaze drift to the pair of women smoking in the corner, both of whom have looked up, piqued by Mikoshiba's loud voice. They're both wearing very tight dresses with skirts cut practically at the pantyline, and Sousuke realizes Mikoshiba hasn't spared even a single glance for their bare thighs. Still. "You're mostly into women, then?" 

One of the girls giggles and waves, mistaking Sousuke's staring for something else, and he has to take another sip of beer to mask his frown. Still, Mikoshiba doesn't turn, wearing eyes only for Sousuke. "Maybe I'd be more inclined to date guys if they were all as attractive as you." And he  _winks._

Sousuke chokes, getting beer caught in the back of his nose. It takes him a minute of coughing to clear it out. "That was...wow."

Mikoshiba grins. "No? Didn't like that one? I've got a hundred more."

Sousuke puts a hand up, motioning for him to stop. "I don't know if I could survive anything worse."

"That's because I'm not really trying," Mikoshiba shoots back. "If I turned it up, you'd be in trouble."

"You seem pretty confident about that."

Mikoshiba tilts his head, eyes cutting right through Sousuke to the bone. "I don't usually have a lot of trouble getting people to say yes," he says carefully. "Forcing it isn't really my thing. What I mean is that if you're not totally into this, you don't have to do it. I won't be offended. And neither will she."

Sousuke downs the rest of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He takes a steadying breath. "The thing is, I _am_ into it. Can't get it out of my head, if I'm being honest."

"Yeah? Me either," he says, and somehow some of the inches between them have disappeared, and Sousuke's shoulder is touching Mikoshiba's, and he can now confirm that it _is_ as solid as it looks. He can smell him, too. Deodorant. Cologne. A hint of polyester sweat.

Still, Sousuke refuses to look, certain it would be his downfall. "The part about her, or the part about..."

"You," Mikoshiba murmurs, voice warm. He turns to face Sousuke head on, hand sliding up to rest on his cheek, tilting his face so he's looking. His palm is warm on Sousuke's face, big and strong, his gaze hooded and direct. "You're pretty cute, Yamazaki."

The night air hangs heavy and time moves sluggishly through it, like cigarette smoke, fragmented by the beating in Sousuke's ears. He knows what's coming, knows he could still stop it if he wanted, knows he doesn't want to stop it. And then Mikoshiba's mouth is on his, just a soft brush of lips at first, warm and gentle.

Sousuke relies on the railing for support, allowing Mikoshiba to push him against it, opening his mouth to let his warm tongue in. He's different from Kou, more precise, assertive, tongue sliding against Sousuke's in broad, measured strokes. Sousuke's knees go weak, his mind fogging over as he works to match Mikoshiba's rhythm, momentarily forgetting what it means to breathe.

For a second Mikoshiba pulls away, just far enough to break the kiss. His eyes never leave Sousuke's. "Yeah?"

Sousuke fists the front of his stupid thrift-store shirt, crushing their mouths together. He curls his fingers into the back of Mikoshiba's hair, ignoring the waxy feel, breathing heavy into his mouth. Mikoshiba follows his cues, pinning him into the railing, trapping him on both sides with strong arms. All the strength seems to drain out of Sousuke's limbs, collecting somewhere behind his hips. Mikoshiba's hard against his thigh, kissing Sousuke as though he intends to take him right there on the wheelchair ramp. "Fuck," Sousuke gasps, only breaking the kiss once getting air into his lungs becomes a slightly higher priority than seeing how far he can get his tongue down Mikoshiba's throat.

"Good?" Mikoshiba's cheeks are tinged pink, hair disheveled. He's clearly equally as affected as Sousuke, which has him feeling absurdly proud of himself.

Sousuke nods, catching his breath. Kou chooses that moment to make her presence known, clearing her throat so they both turn their heads. She's standing by the door, eyes sparkling as she drinks in the sight of them. Mikoshiba perks up, smile broadening. "Told you I'd get him," he tells her.

Kou rolls her eyes, looking past him to Sousuke. "Don't tell me his terrible lines worked on you."

"They were awful," Sousuke says seriously, shaking his head. "Had to shut him up the only way I knew how."

"He has that effect on people," Kou chuckles, affection evident in the way she squeezes Mikoshiba's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of my flirting all you want," Mikoshiba replies, raising both hands in a pacifying manner, voice maintaining its cocky edge. "But here you both are, about to let me take you home."

Sousuke meets Kou's eye- she's smiling expectantly, rosy cheeks lighting up her face, and Sousuke feels his last shred of self-restraint slipping away, lips still tingling from Mikoshiba's kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the next chapter should be up within a few days. Comments much appreciated! I'd enjoy some feedback on this since it's my first real stab at writing Seijuro...it took me a very long time to come up with a firm characterization, but I'm pretty proud of how he turned out and I had a lot of fun working on him. Well, I'm _having_ a lot of fun working on him, since I'm not done yet *wink wonk*


	4. I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can go hard," he says, meeting Seijuro's eyes.
> 
> "How hard?"
> 
> _"Try me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek my dudes it's almost 4am and i'm rather drunk and i *gestures vaguely* don't even know what. this. is. well, it's 10.7k, for starters. and it's smut. like, the whole thing. like at least 10k/10.7k is smut. i just???? i don't know. all i know is that i need more vodka and i also know my mountain of sin is probably insurmountable. so here we are.
> 
> p.s. i titled this chapter after Ida Maria's song of the same name bc i listened to it a lot while writing this

They make it back to the apartment in record time, having filled the walk back with anxious glances and meaningless small talk that in no way dampens the fire in Seijuro's gut. He decides it's better not to let the heat of the moment at the club cool, pinning Sousuke against the wall with another kiss while Kou's still locking the door. Sousuke's ready for him this time, hands finding Seijuro's waist, managing to kick off his shoes with minimal concentration. Seijuro slides his tongue in his mouth, thoroughly tasting him, pressing his leg between Sousuke's thighs.

He's not sure how long he's lost in the moment before Kou's chuckle draws them out of the kiss. She's put all their shoes away neatly, now watching them both with the easy authority of an Egyptian queen. "Can't even make it to the bed? How naughty."

"As if this isn't _your_ fault," Sousuke accuses her, holding out his hand. She takes it, giving each of them a kiss before leading them down the hall to Seijuro's bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke looks even better sprawled out on his back, that haughty stare of his not gone, but softened. Seijuro braces himself using his elbows, finding it difficult to keep his balance and focus on kissing at the same time, especially since Yamazaki has the size and strength to knock him over if he tries. He seems content at the moment with having Seijuro above him, spreading his legs to let him grind down on him, which he does, excitedly, enjoying the friction over his clothed hard-on.

Seijuro trails kisses down Sousuke's neck, lips brushing the slight stubble along his jaw, simultaneously working his hands under his shirt, enjoying the faintly prickly sensation of the hair on Sousuke's lower belly. Sousuke slides his hands into Seijuro's hair, breathing hard, then murmurs Kou's name as his attention is diverted. Seijuro stops what he's doing, turning to see what Sousuke's staring at.

Kou stands at the edge of the bed, hands pressed together in front of her, awed smile on her face.

Sousuke raises an eyebrow at her, somehow managing to look bored, though Seijuro's beginning to understand that's just how is face is.

It doesn't deter Kou in the least. She unzips her dress and sheds it before crawling onto the pillows beside Sousuke, wearing a lacy teddy Seijuro's never seen before. It clings tightly to her skin, highlighting all her curves, and Seijuro probably couldn't tear his eyes away from her if he was told to at gunpoint. The nude lace makes it look almost like she's bare; almost, but not quite, teasing him with hints of what lies underneath it. Seijuro's seen Kou naked enough times to have her body memorized, but the garment still has him longing to tear it off her with his teeth.

Sousuke seems to be in a similar state, the bulge in his jeans brushing against Seijuro's thigh as he leans toward her. "That looks incredible," he murmurs, running his hand down her side, sliding it behind her back to tug her into an intense, rough kiss. Kou giggles through her nose, setting her hand on the side of his face and smoothing his sideburn gently with her thumb.

Seijuro sits back on his knees, taking the opportunity to strip off his shirt. He's glad he decided to wear something with buttons, so he can get rid of it without having to obscure the view for even a second. He watches Kou trace a nail down the front of Sousuke's shirt, down low enough to fidget open the button and zipper on his jeans. Seijuro catches a hint of lace at his hip, riding tantalizingly low, and decides to get to work while Kou has him distracted.

He pushes Sousuke's shirt up, revealing those perfectly sculpted abs he'd gotten only a blurry glimpse of from that photo from a couple weeks ago. To Seijuro's delight, Sousuke's chest also sports a light dusting of coarse hair. His mouth waters and he drags his fingers down his stomach, scratching lightly with blunt nails, mindful of Kou still fingering Sousuke's underwear line. _Panty line, even._

Sousuke's breathing grows erratic as they touch him, his kiss with Kou turning languid and sloppy. Seijuro bends low and peppers kisses over every inch of bare skin he can reach, even catching Kou's arm to press his lips briefly against the inside of her wrist, feeling her heartbeat flutter. Sousuke lifts his hips when Seijuro starts tugging at his jeans, helping him get them off. His thighs are thickly muscled, more pale than the skin on his arms, tense under Seijuro's palms. Seijuro takes a moment to appreciate how nice the panties look on him, sheer fabric straining with the effort of containing his rigid cock.

"They really suit him," Kou purrs, looking up at him. They're both focused on him, and he notes rather satisfactorily that Sousuke's eyes are roving over his chest. If he didn't know better, he might think he had two muscle fetishists on his hands- not that he wouldn't be able to handle that.

"They do...but they'd look even better on the floor," Seijuro mutters thoughtfully, studying Sousuke's face. "Or..." he places his fingertips strategically on Sousuke's hips, grinding the hard front of his jeans against his ass, where the fabric is little more than floss. "I could fuck you with them on."

"Whatever gets you there faster," Sousuke says calmly, resting one hand behind his head. He's stretched out so casually despite his raging erection and slightly erratic breathing. Seijuro smirks, excited at the prospect of that collected composure coming apart in his hands, crumbling like a sandcastle in high tide.

"Oh, then we're leaving them on," Seijuro says decisively, picking up on the way Sousuke's abs tighten when he fondles the ridge of his cock through the fabric. "I like how you both match."

That icy stare of his is so, so hard to read, spiking Seijuro's curiosity and with it, his libido. "I heard she made you put something on, too. Don't suppose it also...?"

Kou's wicked grin could kill a man. "Show him, Sei."

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke props himself up on his elbows, watching intently as Seijuro makes a show of unzipping his pants and tugging them down around his thighs. His tight, tan thighs, which would certainly be the center of Sousuke's attention in most any other situation. But not now. Because Seijuro's wearing a jock strap, one with only a thin band of elastic around the waist, framing his hipbones perfectly and effectively drawing the eye straight to his junk. Junk that's _hard_. Sousuke's itching to twitch aside the fabric and get his hands on it. "Cheetah print? C'mon, Kou. That's just embarrassing."

"Hey hey, I chose these myself," Seijuro replies easily, tucking his thumbs under the elastic. There's not even a hint of hair trailing to his navel; he's completely smooth, and it's driving hot spikes through the base of Sousuke's spine. Seijuro lets the elastic go with a snap, sliding his palm over the stretched fabric in front. The bulge _bounces_ when he takes his hand away, and Sousuke finds himself digging his fingers into the comforter to hold himself back. "And it's _leopard,_ by the way."

Kou merely smiles and makes a swirling motion with her finger. Seijuro hitches his eyebrows and steps gracefully out of the jeans pooled at his feet, kicking them off to the side before raising both his hands in surrender, slowly turning to show them his back. Gorgeous, sculpted muscle, tanned like the rest of him, shoulders dusted with freckles. Sousuke follows the line of his spine down to the perfect swell of toned muscle that comprises his ass, showcased by the jockstrap bands that encircle his thighs and cover nothing else. Then Seijuro leans over the dresser in front of him, thrusting his hips out and using the middle and index fingers on his free hand to spread his ass open. And _there..._

Sousuke sits up so fast the mattress bounces and Kou has to grab onto his arm to keep from tumbling off it. "You've had that in the whole time?"

"Yeah," Seijuro answers, craning his head to look over his shoulder. His eyes are dark, mouth curled into a grin. "Dancing was...interesting."

Sousuke does some quick mental calculations. More than _three hours_ Seijuro's been strolling around with a butt plug up his ass- a big one, by the looks of it, though that's hard to tell considering only the base is showing. And he'd been acting completely normal, too. At least, normal enough that Sousuke couldn't tell. "And here I had you pegged as a top."

"I can be whatever you want me to be," Seijuro quips brightly, winking.

"Speaking of being pegged," Kou giggles, "Who's _really_ the top here?" She's produced the remote out of nowhere, tapping it against her chin as she considers Seijuro with a predatory glint in her eye. "I was nice enough not to play with the remote in public this time."

Sousuke gapes at her, even as his blood heats. " _Jesus,_ Kou."

"I should test the batteries," she croons, pressing one of the buttons. A _vibrating_ plug. Sousuke can hear the little _whirr_ perfectly clearly, and Seijuro's hole twitches around the toy. His asscheeks would probably jiggle a little if he had any fat on him at all.

"It's working fine," Seijuro informs her unnecessarily, maintaining a relaxed stance. He cheeks have flushed a rather brilliant shade of red, but he wears it with a sense of dignity Sousuke doubts he could muster if their positions were reversed. Seijuro just crosses his arms over his chest and turns to them, leaning casually against the dresser as if waiting for brainstorming ideas at a company meeting. _Just how much can he handle?_

Sousuke drags his eyes off the sight of Seijuro's bulky pectorals, fixing Kou with a look of mixed of shock and admiration. "You really use it in public?"

"He's really good at hiding it," she explains, casting a brief smirk in Seijuro's direction. "But it's not powerful enough to make him come. He can last a really, really, _really_ long time. Which is why I thought it might be more fair for us if he had this...handicap."

"Do your worst, babe," Seijuro laughs. "I can still go all night."

Sousuke shares an instinctual look with Kou, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "Let's take him down," he says, offering her his closed fist.

She bumps her own knuckles against his, eyes sparkling. " _Down._ Now there's a good idea." She slides off the end of the bed to stand before Seijuro, adjusting the hem of her getup so it sits smoothly over her ass. She adopts an authoritative posture, hands on hips, remote still clutched in her hand. "Let's show Sousuke how to play nice. On your knees."

Seijuro smiles wide, eyes darting from Kou to Sousuke and back again. "Yes ma'am," he replies eagerly, dropping to his knees while keeping his back ramrod straight, ever graceful. Once kneeling, he still comes up to chest level on her.

Now they're making eye contact, Seijuro gazing up upon Kou's face exactly as a man in love would do. Sousuke's willing to bet he'd lick Kou's shoes clean with his tongue if that's what she asked of him. But she doesn't, instead caressing his cheek, cupping his chin and tilting his face up, stepping between his open knees.

He tilts his head to kiss her hand, then pauses, held at rapt attention as she lifts her leg, silky smooth skin running over Seijuro's chest, until she hooks her knee over his shoulder, pulling him close against her stomach. With her free hand she softly ruffles his hair, while he presses soft kisses against her thigh.

Sousuke soaks in the scene, captivated by how easily Seijuro picks up on Kou's body language. He doesn't have a good view, blocked by Kou's back, but the thought of what he can't see is almost better than seeing it himself. _Almost._ In a moment he's on his knees, crawling closer for a better vantage point. Kou glances at him briefly, gently pushing on the top of Seijuro's head, controlling the direction of his mouth. His kisses trail over her thigh, closer to her hip, and she tugs the edge of her garment up, black lace making way for creamy skin and the patch of coarse red hair at her pubic mound. Seijuro wastes no time in following her prompts, burying his face in her crotch. Kou shudders and bites her lip, fingers tightening in his hair.

She's absolutely enchanting, a goddess, Seijuro kneeling before her as he should be, back bent forward as if in prayer, worshipping her with his tongue. Her head lolls back in pleasure, silky hair brushing her shoulders, the dark flush visible on her beautiful cheeks. Her thighs tremble as Seijuro licks her pussy and then focuses his work on her clit, pausing only to draw in breath through his nose. He holds her steady with his big hands, one on her raised thigh, the other reaching around to cup her ass, shoving the hem of her outfit up around her waist. She shakes again, knees giving out, but Seijuro holds her easily, and Sousuke's behind her in a heartbeat, supporting her around the shoulders.

She leans back against Sousuke's chest, reaching an arm back and wrapping it around his neck, remote still clutched in her hand. With her other hand she continues to tug on Seijuro's hair, thrusting her hips gently against him, little gasps tumbling from her mouth. Sousuke brushes the hair from her eyes, kissing her forehead and then her lips. He slides his hands over her breasts, gently teasing her nipples until they're hard beneath the fabric and she's moaning freely into his mouth.

She finally pulls out of it, biting her bottom lip, tugging sharply on Seijuro's hair to make him stop. He gives a little groan of pleasure, lifting his head to stare at her, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed with her wet slick on his chin. Kou breathes heavily, chest heaving, still leaning into Sousuke's shoulder as she tugs Seijuro up onto the bed with them. "Good boy," she murmurs seductively, touching his face. "Now it's time for your reward." Sousuke finds himself shivering as if _he's_ the one she's speaking to in that tone.

 

 

 

 

 

Sousuke leans against the headboard with his legs spread, holding Kou firmly between them. He smoothes her hair down, leaving gentle hickeys and bite marks on her shoulders. She moans and shudders in his arms, her legs trembling where they're hooked over Seijuro's shoulders. He wears a look of intense concentration, stroking her thighs while he thrusts, abs rippling with each movement.

" _Homygod,"_ Kou whimpers, sharp nails leaving red marks on Sousuke's arm. "Faster!"

Seijuro obediently picks up the pace, bracing her hips with his hands and fucking into her in fast, shallow strokes. Sousuke greatly admires his self-control and precision, among other things. He's mesmerized by the dip in his well-muscled ass, the way his hips drive Kou into the mattress, enough to have her writhing and brokenly moaning his name. He also notes the tenderness around Seijuro's eyes, easy to see even beneath the crest of sweaty bangs that have fallen out of place over his forehead.

"Shit, Kou," Seijuro groans, mouth tight. "You're so wet."

"Sousuke's watching," she gasps, tugging Sousuke's hand down to roam over her chest. He continues with his teasing, cupping her breasts in his palms before tweaking her nipples between his fingers. She lets out a ragged moan, rolling her hips to meet Seijuro's thrusts. " _Haah, Sousuke..._ "

Her ragged voice drips down Sousuke's spine, twisting hot and white in the pit of his stomach. "Are you close?"

"So close," Kou whimpers. "Touch me...oh god, Sei, wait a minute."

Seijuro comes to a halt with his cock buried deep inside her, breathing hard. His lower belly shines with Kou's wet, the heat in Sousuke's hips winding tighter at the sight. Kou takes one of Sousuke's hands off her chest, pulling it down to palm her pussy, just above Seijuro's cock. She guides his fingers, pressing them down in her slick, showing him where to rub in tight circles that make her cry out.

Seijuro lifts Kou up by the hips, holding her tight against him so she can't move the wrong way and jostle Sousuke's fingers. He resumes his fast pace from before, his stomach bumping into Sousuke's hand. He can _feel_ Seijuro's cock sliding in and out; he doesn't mind the contact or the awkward rhythm at all, quickly adapting to it and working Kou's clit with every ounce of skill he can muster, watching her legs tremble and her brows knit together as she gets closer to orgasm.

"Seiiiii, _Sousuke, oh, shit, shit, shit,_ " she gasps, hips shuddering. Sousuke's careful not to change the speed or pressure of his fingers, drawing louder moans and more colourful swears from her as they continue. When she comes, she leaves a trail of red scratches down his arm, crying wordlessly and writhing against the bed.

"Wow," Seijuro mutters, pulling out with a loud squelch and a soft murmur of protest from Kou, who's gone limp against the pillows. "You came so hard, babe." Sousuke notes that he's still fully erect, though he seems much more concerned about Kou than he does about getting off. Sousuke decides he likes that about him. He also notes that Seijuro looks a lot more like his brother with his hair down like this, and he's pretty sure he might like that about him, too.

"She can come even harder," Sousuke says mildly, waiting for Seijuro to move so he can take his place between Kou's legs. He smirks at her, rubbing soft circles on the inside of her sweat-damp thighs. "May I?"

"Mmm, please," she hums, weaving her fingers into his hair as he lowers his head. He licks the slick off her, probing his tongue in and stroking softly before moving his focus to her swollen clit. He's gentle, flicking his tongue over it and sucking it between his lips in turns, aware that Seijuro's distracting her with kisses while he works. He pins her hips down when she starts to move, loving the way her nails scrape the back of his head, almost hard enough to hurt. "Sousuke," she gasps. "Right there. _There._ Oh, f-fuck..."

She almost shakes apart in his hands when she comes again, even harder than the first time, clenching down on nothing. Sousuke rests his chin on her stomach, watching her breasts heave as she tries to catch her breath. He licks her wet from his lips and wipes the rest off his chin with the back of his hand, catching Seijuro staring at him, looking a little bit impressed.

He can't help it. "See something you like?" He pushes himself onto his knees, offering Seijuro a challenging look.

"Good to know your mouth is good for more than sarcastic comments," Seijuro says good-naturedly, catching Sousuke off-guard with a firm, deep kiss. He cups Sousuke's chin, pulling him close, turning his knees to jelly with his tongue before abruptly cutting it off, leaving him winded. He taps his chin, eyes glittering. "You taste like her."

"Back at you," Sousuke replies, folding his arms over his chest.

Seijuro turns to Kou, wearing an alarmingly mischievous expression. "So. Who's better at it?" 

"Seriously?" Kou asks, pushing herself into a sitting position. Seijuro drapes his arm over her shoulders, hugging her tight to his side. He's still naked, still hard, no longer wearing the condom. They look beautiful together, Kou's pale skin next to Seijuro's golden tan, the bedside lamp picking bright copper highlights from Seijuro's hair and dark, earthy red from the messy strands of hair tumbling into Kou's eyes. She gazes up at him, eyes full of fondness. "Keep practicing and you'll be as good as Sousuke someday," she says, patting his arm comfortingly. "His tongue is like magic."

Sousuke can't help but smirk, ego expanding in his chest. Yet Seijuro seems even more thrilled than him, studying Sousuke intensely though he pretends he's still addressing Kou. "Think if I ask really nicely he'll use it on me?"

Sousuke recognizes this for what it is- Seijuro transferring the power into _his_ hands, and he appreciates it more than he can express with just a smile. He lets his gaze drift down to Seijuro's flushed cock, mouth filling with saliva at the mere prospect of testing it out. " _That_...that's not really one of the skills on my resume."

Seijuro tilts his head, eyes sharp. "Oh? Not as good with cock as you are with pussy?"

"I'm sure I would be with practice," Sousuke mutters. He scratches his earlobe idly, avoiding eye contact. "But I've never done it before."

"Never...?" Seijuro looks shocked, then puzzled, then contrite, all in quick succession. "Wow. Guess I shouldn't have assumed."

Even Kou seems surprised. "Wait, Sou...you've never sucked dick?"

Sousuke's finding their reactions pretty entertaining, in a tragic kind of way. "No." He sighs, directing his next statement at Kou. "Kisumi's the only guy I've dated."

She claps her hands together, suddenly glowing with understanding. "Right! I keep forgetting he doesn't have a dick."

Seijuro blinks, like a dog that can't figure out where the stick went, and Sousuke only feels a bit guilty at how amusing he finds that look on him.

"Kisumi's trans," Kou explains.

" _Oh._ "  Seijuro's cheeks colour a little, and he stares at Sousuke with curiosity. He traces Sousuke's lips with his eyes, voice going dark and smoky. "Seems like a waste of potential. You've got such a pretty mouth."

Sousuke can feel his ears and cheeks responding to the word _pretty_ against his will. _I'm not pretty,_ half of him wants to scream. And the other half... "Kou seems to like it," he says, saturating it with as much smugness as he can.

Seijuro's responding grin is blinding. "I'd love to let you practice on me, babe. I'm a pretty good coach."

Heat blossoms in Sousuke's chest, travelling up his spine and temporarily affecting his head. "Suck mine first and I'll think about it."

Seijuro smirks. "You have yourself a deal."

_Shit._

"You said you were gonna _suck_ it," Sousuke growls, laying his head back in the pillows. Seijuro slides his palms over the insides of Sousuke's thighs, mouth too busy moving over the front of his underwear to answer. The fabric's completely soaked through with saliva and precum- it's hot and tight on Sousuke's cock, and he tries squirming his hips to relieve some of the itch, but Seijuro holds him down. Kou's holding both of Sousuke's hands captive in her own; he could get free if he tried, but he's not that desperate yet.

Seijuro licks a stripe up the underside of his cock, tongue pliable and wet. Sousuke gives another futile jerk of his hips, and finally Seijuro lifts his head, tugging the panties down enough to let his cock spring free.

Kou tightens her grip, nails digging into Sousuke's wrists. "You're _dripping,_ " she whispers reverently, as if he can't see it for himself. If he thinks too hard about it, he might be a little embarrassed, but Seijuro doesn't afford him the time, stroking Sousuke with his strong fingers, pulling his foreskin down before swirling his tongue languidly over the tip.

It's not long before Sousuke realizes how much trouble he's in for. Seijuro bobs his head easily, fluidly, taking Sousuke's cock almost all the way to the base, working the rest with his hands. He quickly finds all of Sousuke's sensitive spots, rotating between sucking and using his tongue to play with Sousuke's foreskin, massaging the place right beneath the head. Seijuro knows exactly what he's doing- when to switch between fingers and tongue, how much pressure to apply and where.

Sousuke feels like he's been punched in the stomach, the heat in his hips pulsing tighter and tighter with each of Seijuro's movements. The base of his spine goes numb as he relaxes, trying not to let the sensations overwhelm him, biting down on his lip to keep obscene sounds from escaping. Then he makes the mistake of making eye contact with Seijuro, who's currently got a firm grip on Sousuke's cock, mouthing his way up the underside. His eyes glitter, lit up like molten gold, bright strands of hair falling across the bridge of his nose. Sousuke could probably count every freckle if his vision weren't going blurry from pleasure. Seijuro has the audacity to _wink_ at him, high brow arching gracefully, somehow elevating the act of dick-sucking into a competitive sport.

He kisses the tip of Sousuke's cock, precum glistening on his lips, then slides his tongue under the rim of the foreskin, gently teasing the other side with his thumb. Sousuke groans wordlessly, hips shuddering under Seijuro's elbows.

Kou kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his lips; his focus is being ripped at the seams, torn between the two. "Sousuke," Kou purrs, nipping his earlobe. "Are you gonna cum in Sei's mouth?"

"No," Sousuke gasps, stroking her skin with sweaty fingertips. Seijuro's listening, waiting for orders. Kou meets Sousuke's eyes, discerning what he wants, what he _needs,_ and then gives Seijuro a curt nod, leaning back so Sousuke's cheek rests on her naked thigh. She's still holding his hands, binding him with her fingers, distracting him with kisses while Seijuro readjusts himself, getting to his knees and pressing his hips between Sousuke's thighs, heavy and hot. "Fuck me," Sousuke murmurs, forgetting why he wasn't begging for this from the beginning.

"Oh, I'm going to," Seijuro replies, the absolute certainty in his voice sending a thrill thrumming through Sousuke's veins. It settles in his hips, in the back of his head, in the spots on his wrists where Kou's nails dig in, and then everything's melting as Seijuro kisses him, rough, mouth thick with Sousuke's bitter taste.

 

 

 

 

 

Kou stays next to Sousuke's head, so she can kiss him and stroke his hair while maintaining a perfect view of what Seijuro's doing to him. Incidentally, What Seijuro's Doing To Him™ involves mouthing his cock, twisting slick fingers in his ass until Sousuke's red-faced and twitching. Kou pulls him into another deep kiss, searching for his hand with her own, lacing their fingers together as Sousuke releases a shuddering breath against her mouth. Wet squelches pervade the room as Seijuro works him open (without much of a fuss, Kou notes with no small amount of jealousy.)

"It's good, you can go," Sousuke huffs on the crest of an exhale, knuckles on his other hand going white has he digs them into the sheet.

Seijuro shakes his head, warm laughter bubbling from his chest. "I don't think so. I'm only two in, and trust me, it's not enough."

Sousuke frowns, furrowing his brow as if he's just remembered something. "Just hurry up."

"I'm only fast in the lanes, Yamazaki," Seijuro says, in that low, burnt honey purr of his. Kou's familiar with that patient, determined tone. She's heard it before, when he's coaching, bent on getting his team across the finish line in the most spectacular way possible. She chuckles and kisses Sousuke's lips, letting her hand wander over his pecs as she slips her tongue into his mouth. She rubs and pinches his nipples, working them until they're pert and hard, feeling the restless energy gathering in Sousuke's kiss. She's not sure how many minutes pass before Seijuro deems him ready.

Sousuke glares like an annoyed cat, watching with Kou as Seijuro slides his scanty underwear off, taking his time selecting a condom and rolling it on over his cock. He strokes lube on with his closed fist, making sure both of them have an excellent view. Kou could spend forever tracing the sharp lines of his obliques, the way his bicep flexes as he pumps his arm, how his hard cock falls heavy between his legs when he finally stops to spread Sousuke's knees.

Sousuke looks like he could fall asleep at any moment, peering up at Seijuro through lidded eyes, but Kou can practically feel the electricity thrumming under his skin. She rubs his chest, letting him know she'll be here if he finally decides to let down his defenses. That she'll be here even if he never does.

 

 

 

 

 

Kou ruffles his hair, wiping sweaty strands off his forehead. He thinks he should smile at her, acknowledge what she's doing, but the thought is obliterated when Seijuro grips the backs of Sousuke's thighs, just below his knees, pushing blunt and hard against Sousuke's hole. "Relax," Kou whispers, tracing his jawline with her nail, moving her hands down to massage Sousuke's shoulders. Finally free, his hands fist into the sheets on either side of his hips, bracing himself against the slow, intense stretch of Seijuro's cock. 

He keeps his breathing even, nodding when Seijuro stops to check how he's doing. "Doesn't hurt. I can take it, you don't have to be so careful."

"Sorry," Seijuro replies, though he sounds nothing of the sort. "I'm used to...smaller guys." He buries his cock with a few thrusts, making Sousuke shiver and clench down.

"You can go hard," he pants, meeting Seijuro's eyes.

Seijuro bends over him, tracing Sousuke's heaving abs with his fingers, and presses his lips against Sousuke's. "How hard?" His eyes glitter, two blazing sparks, and Sousuke realizes Seijuro's been waiting to hear this.

Sousuke meets his gaze candidly, sliding one hand over Seijuro's chest, using the other to feel up one of his flexed biceps. He's all thick, powerful muscle and smooth skin, so tan compared to Sousuke's far paler fingers. "Try me."

He barely registers Kou's breathless gasp as Seijuro lifts his hips- no easy feat, considering how much weight Sousuke's gained in muscle since landing his current job. He's picked up the occasional one-night stand at the bar, but nobody capable of manhandling him like this. Seijuro's fingers dig into Sousuke's skin, keeping him anchored as he starts to thrust. His pace is smooth and slow at first, still too gentle for Sousuke's taste, and he's about to say so when Seijuro twists his hips and presses in _just so,_ sending shockwaves down Sousuke's spine.

He can feel the heat spreading over his chest, blotting out everything but the stars shimmering behind his eyes. Seijuro's cock is so deep, so thick, overwhelming him, rubbing his sweet spot at a relentlessly teasing pace. It's not _fast_ enough. "Shit."

Seijuro flashes him an insufferably smug grin, gripping Sousuke's hips so tightly he can't move, can't wriggle them to find more friction, not with heat waves washing through him and melting the strength out of his arms and legs. "Mm," Seijuro hums, increasing his momentum just enough to have the bed creaking, headboard tapping against the wall with each thrust. Those sounds, combined with the wet slap of skin on skin, the squelch of Seijuro's cock sliding in and out, have the blood rising in Sousuke's cheeks. "Something wrong?"

Seijuro knows _exactly_ the effect he's having, to Sousuke's chagrin, but he's not willing to beg yet. Not with Kou watching. He has a reputation to uphold, and begging a stranger to please god give him more cock would probably damage it irreversibly. He relaxes, trying to keep his breathing even, keep his cloudy brain from getting frazzled. He's determined to win this game.

 

 

 

 

 

Kou vibrates from the inside out, torn between what to focus on. Sousuke's muscles look delicious, abs clenching, wide thighs straining under Seijuro's palms. His nipples perk out, hard and pink, so tantalizing- but she holds off from touching, watching avidly from her place against the headboard. Sousuke's expression, god, she's never seen him wear such a face before. His brows are knit together in concentration, eyes open but dark, so glassy and unfocused she's certain he can't even see. His muscles tremble from the strain, cock jutting up from his hips, rigid and red and twitching, beads of precum dripping onto his belly. He's breathing hard through his mouth, each shuddering intake of breath sounding closer and closer to a moan. He's let go of his grip on the sheets, dragging stiff fingers over his chest instead, one hand lying idly on his stomach, drifting unconsciously south.

"None of that," Seijuro pants, letting go of Sousuke's leg to clasp his wrist, keeping him from touching his cock. Seijuro lets out a breathless laugh, slamming into Sousuke's ass and holding him tight there until his toes are curling in the sheets and his hips are shaking from the strain. "You're _so_ close it's driving you crazy, huh?" It's not really a question.

Sousuke continues to glare, but it's offset by the blush dusting his cheeks. A spurt of precum dribbles down his cock and he lets out a frustrated grunt. "You're both terrible people," he says, attempting a scowl that turns out more vulnerable and sultry than anything.

Kou giggles, getting to her knees. She has the remote to Seijuro's toy in her hand, crawling up the mattress to kneel behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. She wraps her arms around his chest, cupping his sweat-slicked pecs in her hands, making eye-contact with Sousuke over his shoulder. "Sounds like someone's not playing fair," she purrs against Seijuro's ear, shaking the remote where Sousuke can see. "What d'you think, Sou? Should I punish him?"

" _Yes._ "

Seijuro shudders  at her breath on him, his cock still buried deep. He bites his lip, shifting Sousuke's weight, spreading his own thighs further apart in preparation for Kou's little game. She plants a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck, flicking the remote to turn the plug on to the pulse setting.

"Oh, _yeahhhh,_ " Seijuro moans, his face blissed out and flushed. "Shit, that's good..."

Sousuke's raised his head off the pillow, watching his face with a mix of curiosity and awe. "That definitely doesn't sound like punishment."

"He's very...vocal." Kou smiles and raises it to a higher setting, admiring her handiwork as Seijuro lolls his head back, releasing another guttural groan. "Aren't you supposed to be fucking someone?" she asks him, tapping her chin with the remote.

"Yes ma'am," Seijuro replies, moving his hips. His pattern is more sporadic now, an unfocused edge creeping in as he works to time his thrusts with the toy's rhythm. Sousuke grunts, reaching out to grip Seijuro's forearms, no trace of discomfort on his face as he takes every last inch of Seijuro's cock. He wraps his legs around his waist, thigh muscles tensing. Seijuro's thrusts grow more shallow, faster, and Sousuke closes his eyes, brow furrowed, mouth pressed into a hard line. Kou's seen that face before. She watches in fascination as Sousuke trembles, clinging tightly to Seijuro and groaning through his nose as his orgasm starts. Seijuro recognizes it as well, angling Sousuke's hips and fucking him down into the mattress as he shudders. Untouched, his cock gives a twitch with each spurt, cum splattering over his stomach and chest. He clings tightly to Seijuro, biceps flexing, and releases a shuddering whimper Kou never expected to hear from him, the sound resounding in her ears and slipping down to settle around her hips. Seijuro grinds into him until his cock has finished pulsing and he's gasping for breath, skin glistening.

"You," Seijuro pants, pulling out with a slick squelch, "are so fucking _hot_." He's flushed all over, moisture rolling down his shoulders and collecting in the small of his back. He sits back on his knees, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, hair a dishevelled mess.

Sousuke scrubs his face with his palms, splayed out with his legs spread, cock still hard and wet and resting heavy against his belly. He slides a hand down through the mess to give himself a couple of comforting strokes. "Fuck...that was intense. I've never cum from just my ass."

Seijuro lets out a satisfied hum, trailing his fingers down the sticky grooves of Sousuke's abs. "Seems like it felt good."

"I guess so," Sousuke says casually, his obvious under-exaggeration making Kou laugh.

"I can't get Sei to come from behind," she adds, draping herself over his shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek at the same time she switches the toy off.  "He has too much stamina."

"I can see that," Sousuke replies, watching with interest as Seijuro strips the soiled condom off. He's so hard his cock stands on its own, red and rigid and moist at the tip.

Kou slides her hands over Seijuro's chest, massaging his pecs. She imagines she can feel the racing of his heart beneath the ebb of his measured breathing. "Now, Sousuke," she croons, hand wandering down to close around Seijuro's cock, earning her a rewarding groan from him. Sousuke's eyes follow her hand, dark with lust. "Wasn't there some kind of _deal_ you made earlier?"

 

 

 

 

 

The bedsprings creak as Seijuro flops on his back, immediately lacing his fingers together behind his head, legs spread open to display both his cock and the tip of the toy protruding from his ass, his thighs glistening with sweat and lube. He doesn't give off the slightest aura of vulnerability, observing them with a victorious grin.

A greedy hunger forms in Sousuke's stomach as his eyes settle at the intersection of Seijuro's glorious, hairless thighs. "If you laugh I'm gonna punch you in the face, just so you know."

"I'm not gonna laugh," Seijuro says, doing exactly that. It's a rich, warm sound that gives Sousuke a bunch of alarmingly fuzzy feelings he'd rather not dwell on at the current moment. "I could probably get off on just the _thought_ of being the first guy you suck off."

"First guy with a _dick,_ " Kou corrects him, crawling between his legs. "Sou, I'll help you shut him up."

Sousuke smiles, remembering how pretty she'd looked with her mouth on _his_ cock only a few weeks ago. "I think most friends usually bond by going to movies together and shit like that," he says, nudging her shoulder as he comes to kneel beside her.

"Yeah, well, this looks better than anything in theaters," she giggles, gesturing to Seijuro.

She's right. Sousuke remembers this pose from the video; Sei on his back, knees up, smooth chest moving in and out with each breath. He's extraordinarily beautiful, his level of confidence and comfort in his own skin adding an extra level of eroticism. He's intense, magnetic, drawing Sousuke in with his eyes. Impossible to keep his hands off.

Sousuke turns to Kou first, leaning in to kiss her while Seijuro watches. She still tastes faintly like lipstick and beer, tongue hot in Sousuke's mouth. She thoroughly feels up the muscles on Sousuke's back while they kiss, humming appreciatively against his lips. Seijuro's thigh presses snug into his waist, and he feels secure caught between the two of them. Kou's breathless and blushing by the time they pull apart, hair messy; Sousuke adds another quick peck to her lips before turning his attention to Seijuro, pressing between his legs and bending down to kiss him, too.

Seijuro holds him close,  one hand on the back of Sousuke's head, making the kiss deeper and slower than before. Sousuke falls into his rhythm, lulled by the gentle movement of Seijuro's tongue, attention diverted by the erection pushing against his waist. He slides his hand down, stroking Seijuro's cock while they continue exchanging saliva.

He leaves a trail of nips and kisses down Seijuro's jaw, taking his time exploring his shoulders and chest with his hands and lips, savouring the silky smooth skin and rock hard muscle there. He feels Kou's hand on his back, soothing him, and then she's there beside him, working Seijuro's other side in tandem. She catches one of his nipples between her lips, stroking his chest. Seijuro shudders and groans, one hand on Kou's shoulder and the other on Sousuke's, looking more flushed and harried than he has all night. Sousuke uses Kou's distraction to kiss his way down Seijuro's stomach, fisting his cock and pulling the foreskin down far enough to completely reveal the wet, red tip. He knows exactly what gets _him_ off on getting head and decides to start there, licking up the underside from base to tip.

His precum sits bitter on Sousuke's tongue, as arousing as it is strong. He laps at the tip, letting the flavour fill his mouth, massaging Seijuro's balls with one hand while the other holds his dick erect, fingers grazing through his well-groomed patch of pubic hair. He's just so _smooth_ all over, not just legs and chest but also balls and asshole, totally bare, absolutely titillating. He closes his mouth over the head, taking as much in as he can comfortably hold in his cheek- which isn't much, considering Seijuro's length and the fact that Sousuke has absolutely no desire to gag on dick tonight.

He keeps Seijuro's thighs spread with an elbow on each knee, so focused on the exhilarating feel of having a dick in his mouth for the first time that he momentarily forgets he has an audience. Then Seijuro's moaning, fingers lacing through Sousuke's hair, and he glances up to find both Seijuro and Kou staring at him. Kou's watching with the fascination of a pampered housecat, curled up at Seijuro's side with her leg draped over his waist. And Seijuro...his eyes bore into Sousuke's with alarming intensity; he looks far less in control, wild, almost desperate.

It shakes Sousuke to his very core. He's fully aware that he's not doing anything particularly special...he pulls off, licking his lips. "What?"

"You're sexy as hell," Seijuro replies reverently, tugging his fingers through Sousuke's hair. "Just watching you do that makes me want to cum."

Sousuke drops his gaze to make it easier to avoid acknowledging the compliment. "Jesus. Give me at least five minutes to practice."

"Want me to help?" Kou flashes him a sly smile, sliding off Seijuro smoother than syrup and turning herself around so she's on her front, feet towards the pillows, her torso resting on Seijuro's stomach so she's facing Sousuke, Seijuro's cock between them. She gives Sousuke a long, languid kiss before laying her hand over his. He lets her guide him back down, even though he's perfectly aware of where his lips are supposed to go. Then she's working with him, kissing and licking the base of Seijuro's cock in the places Sousuke's mouth can't reach, reaching over to run and finger around the base of the plug still sticking out of his ass.

Seijuro shudders again, saying both their names in a breathy voice. Sousuke can feel him tensing underneath him, so he keeps doing what he's doing, trying to copy the way he's had his own dick sucked in the past. The sounds are obscene- wet smacks and slurping sounds fill the room, and Sousuke struggles to breath evenly through his nose, jaw already starting to tire. This is _much_ harder than he'd anticipated. And yet, _yet_ , Seijuro seems to enjoy it, if his loud sighs and groans are any indication.

"Oh, fuck, _Kou,_ " he moans, quivering. Kou's pulling the toy out of him, twisting it very slowly, and Sousuke decides to stop and watch. Once past the thickest part, the plug slides out easily, and Kou quickly replaces it with her fingers. She pushes three in at once, lubed up from some tube she's produced from god knows where, and she keeps stroking Seijuro's cock at the same time as she thrusts her fingers in and out.

Sousuke helps by holding Seijuro's legs apart and obediently takes over for Kou working on his cock, so she can focus all her effort on massaging his prostate. He makes eye contact with Seijuro, whose eyes have gone dark and unfocused with need, and slurps up a few drops of precum before sucking him into his mouth, as deep into the side of his cheek as he can take him. "More tongue," Seijuro suggests, tugging gently on Sousuke's hair to indicate what he wants. Then he sighs, eyes fluttering closed and his abs contracting. "You're doing great, Yamazaki."

Sousuke almost chokes, swallowing hard around Seijuro's cock as his face catches fire, heat spreading to his ears and down the back of his neck. If his mouth weren't otherwise preoccupied he'd use it to tell him to fuck off, in his most acidic tone of voice, because the reaction his body is having to being treated like one of Seijuro's students is frankly horrifying.

Instead, he steadies his breathing and slides his hand down the intersection of Seijuro's thighs to palm his balls, shoving away the tiny part of himself hoping for more praise. He bobs his head, tonguing the just along the rim of the foreskin and gently sucking it between his lips. "Ohh...god, yes," Seijuro groans, a tremble starting deep in his thighs. Kou's fingers make lewd noises as she pumps them in and out, faster and faster, and then he's bucking his hips off the mattress, muscles going rigid and tense. His hand fits over Sousuke's, fingers twining through his, slippery with sweat.

"Coming," he warns in a guttural tone, grip tightening in Sousuke's hair. He's barely gotten his mouth off before the first spurt of hot cum splatters across his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Sousuke frowns, eyes blazing, face dripping. This is far different than the usual frown that naturally adorns his face; this one's dynamic, _alive._ His brows furrow as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. "In my _nose?_ Really?"

Seijuro smirks. "Probably should've moved, then."

"It's the best part," Kou says matter-of-factly, slipping her fingers out and wiping them carelessly on the sheets. "It's like confirmation that you've got skills."

"What _skills?_ " Sousuke grumbles. "Pretty sure that was all you, Kou."

Seijuro pushes himself up sitting, though his legs are still numb and his stomach does a flip flop when he does. He's still tense, his orgasm having brought surprisingly little relief. "It was a team effort," he says, resting his elbows on his knees, legs still spread apart to show off his half-hard cock. "But if you're jealous, I'll give you another shot."

Sousuke's eyes shine with interest. His face is close, hair mussed with sweat and cum. "You saying you want me to fuck you now, Mikoshiba?"

"I didn't put in that plug for nothing," Seijuro replies, sliding his hands down his thighs to draw attention to his crotch. But he's watching Sousuke, how his eyes linger, how his fat cock is fully hard between his legs, precum beading at the tip. "I want every inch of you inside me."

Kou cups both hands over her mouth, looking at him stunned. " _You_ want to bottom?"

Seijuro raises an eyebrow at her. "Why is it so surprising? I've let you do all kinds of butt stuff to me."

"Sorry, sorry." She lowers her hands and folds them together in her lap, setting down on her knees to watch.

Sousuke's watching her face, mildly confused. "Well, whatever Kou's told you, I'm not an exclusive bottom either." He sets his hands on Seijuro's knees, spreading him even further and pushing him down on his back. Blood thrums in Seijuro's ears, excitement tightening in his lower belly. His cock is starting to swell again at the mere thought of trying out something new. He's prepared for this.

Kou puts the condom on Sousuke, deftly business-like. "All prepped and ready to go, courtesy of me," she giggles, giving Seijuro's ass a firm pat. She waggles two fingers in the air, wearing a poker face. Sousuke returns the same flat expression, still holding Seijuro's legs open.

"Hate to interrupt your telepathic conversation," Seijuro says, what little patience he has worn down to the barest threads. He arches his back, drawing their attention back to him. "But could we maybe-"

He groans when Sousuke suddenly pushes in, slamming the air out of him. His cock is thick, wider than the plug, but Seijuro's muscles are soft and stretched and he relaxes to let him all the way in. The feeling of having his ass stuffed has sweat springing up on his forehead, his messy hair sticking to it and falling in his eyes. _Annoying._ But it's so hard to care when what Sousuke's doing feels so damn good. He can feel every inch of it, the strength in Sousuke's fingers, the brush of wiry body hair against his thighs where Sousuke's spreading him with his knees. Seijuro draws in a painful gasp of air, wrapping his arms around Sousuke's neck, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Fuuuck..."

Sousuke thrusts once against him and shudders, a quiet groan escaping his lips right next to Seijuro's ear. He can't take it anymore. He pulls Sousuke's mouth against his in a bruising kiss, bracing his feet behind Sousuke's and using the leverage to flip him onto his back. It takes all the strength he can summon from such a vulnerable position- Sousuke's heavy with muscle, slamming down hard on the mattress and making the bed shake. Seijuro's now straddling him, hips aching as he leans back on Sousuke's cock. "I like you better under me," he pants, balancing himself with fingers splayed on Sousuke's abs. "Do you mind this?"

"Not at all," Sousuke replies breathlessly, hooking his hands under Seijuro's knees to hold his legs open. He tilts his head, looking to Kou with a raised eyebrow. "But is our queen okay with it?"

 

 

 

 

 

"More than okay," Kou says, fingers itching for her camera. She bends low to give Sousuke a kiss, a brief one with a soft slide of tongue, then sits back on her knees to do the same for Seijuro, caressing his chest. He's breathing rather heavily, his kiss sloppy and unfocused, blush high on his cheeks. She surveys them both in turn; Sousuke with his legs folded, knees in the air, looking calm and relaxed on his back, though Kou can sense his anticipation; Seijuro sitting as if resting in an easy squat, hips flush with Sousuke's and his erection arcing up between them. Muscle brushing muscle, slick and strained, gorgeous. _Perfect._ "....Can I film you?"

She already knows Seijuro's answer, based on experience. He grins and crosses his arms, making his pectorals and biceps pop, and grinds slowly down on Sousuke's lap. "Sure, babe."

Sousuke's fingertips dig into Seijuro's thighs, mouth curving into a frown. "....You're sure nobody will see it but you?"

"Absolutely," Kou assures him, heart racing. "And I can keep the camera off your face if you want."

"Hurry up then," he tells her, eyebrows forming an annoyed tick. "Sitting like this is awkward."

Kou wastes no time leaping up to grab her handheld camcorder from off the top of Seijuro's dresser where she stashed it, paying apt attention to the conversation as she deftly fiddles with the settings. If she doesn't _hurry,_ Sousuke might change his mind.

"Awkward? Why? Am I too heavy for you?"

"No," Sousuke growls. "It's hard to control myself when you're sitting on my fucking dick."

Seijuro lets out a rich laugh, voice adopting a teasingly menacing tone. "It's funny that you think you're the one in control."

" _Try me._ "

The bedsprings creak and Kou turns, camera to her eye, just in time to capture the kiss on film. She leans against the dresser, letting the camera pan over the bed from foot to head, catching the full silhouette of Sousuke and Seijuro's bodies grinding full length against each other. Seijuro supports himself with one elbow on the bed, free hand snaking into Sousuke's hair; Sousuke's arms are wrapped around Seijuro's back, nails leaving blunt scratches on his shoulder blades as their make-out session gets rough.

Seijuro arches his back, releasing a low hum through his nose as Sousuke's hands slide lower, settling at his hips. Through the digital screen, Kou has a perfect view of his ass, taut and tan and spread open so beautifully to display Sousuke's cock plunging in and out. They move together so seamlessly at first that Kou can't tell which one of them is setting the pace, but Sousuke's thighs flex on each thrust and Seijuro's definitely rocking his hips back into it.

When they finally pull their mouths apart, there's a thread of saliva caught between them, which Seijuro swipes away with the back of his hand before using Sousuke's chest to prop himself up, sitting ramrod straight while using his weight to keep Sousuke flat on his back. Kou flicks the zoom control to hone in on Seijuro's face; his cheeks and ears are red, eyes slit competitively and all but glowing as they sweep over Sousuke's body. "Damn," he says appreciatively, running his palm slowly over Sousuke's chest hair. "You could be Wolverine's stunt double."

"And you could be Mystique's," Sousuke smirks, moving his hips in a more gentle rhythm.

"She does have great hair," Seijuro remarks, using his hand to comb his bangs back out of his eyes. It's futile, as the sweat only holds them for a moment before they fall across his forehead again, but he's too far-gone to care, biting his lower lip and letting his eyes flutter as he moves his hips.

Kou positions herself at the head of the bed, slowly climbing up to sit on one of the pillows, camera focused steadily on the way Seijuro's abs ripple and his cock bounces as he gyrates, muscles highlighted in sweat. The soft ache that's been settled between her legs since her first orgasm grows stronger, her face heating as she watches. She leans back against the headboard and spreads her legs, reaching down to caress herself with her fingers.  She clears her throat, making sure the camera is straight before shifting her gaze to look at the real thing. Seijuro's staring at her, and Sousuke's stopped what he's doing, reaching out to run his hand over her thigh.

She catches Sousuke's hand and squeezes it, pulling it into her lap and pressing his fingers between her legs, which she spreads until her thigh rests against Sousuke's shoulder, skin sweaty and sticking to his as he eagerly follows her lead and pushes two fingers inside her. His hand is hot, fingers wide, reaching so much deeper than she can on her own. "So good," she sighs, momentarily letting the camera slip as her head lolls back. "Sei?"

"Yeah?" He's staring at her pussy (and Sousuke's fingers inside it) with an awestruck wonder she hasn't seen since the first time she let him see her naked.

She readjusts the camera. "I never told you to stop. In f-fact..." she says, struggling to keep her voice even as Sousuke's fingertips graze her g-spot, setting off a shower of sparks behind her eyes. "I wanna see you use Sousuke like a toy."

Seijuro looks from her face to Sousuke's and back again. Sousuke's wearing a lazy smirk, and Kou can't help but smooth back his hair with her free hand. He's finally intrigued, engaged, like he's enjoying the moment.

"Never used the kind of dildo that sticks to the floor before," Seijuro says conversationally, shifting so he's leaning back on Sousuke's knees for support, so the rest of him is wide open and on display for the camera. He uses his thighs to hoist himself up a couple of inches, Sousuke's cock sliding out nearly to the tip, before dropping back down. The muscles in his stomach and thighs clench gloriously as he continues to fuck himself down, his own cock slapping Sousuke's abs with each plunge. He's getting even _harder_ since his orgasm, the upwards curve growing more pronounced, drops of liquid dripping freely from his tip.

Kou notices that Sousuke can't keep his eyes off Seijuro either, though he hasn't stopped stroking her. She doesn't mind that he's fallen into a relaxed, unfocused rhythm though, content with just the feel of his hand.

The bed creaks as Seijuro increases his pace, beads of sweat traveling down the grooves of his musculature, his face a mask of concentration, colour high on his cheekbones. His legs tremble- Kou knows firsthand the strain that squatting position puts on the thighs, and she also knows how the feel of that deep muscle burn turns him on. A few more thrusts and he's going slower, face redder, repositioning so his hands are pressed flat on Sousuke's solid stomach, his knees now folded under him to take the weight of his body. He grinds deep and hard, eyes so dark and unfocused that Kou knows he's focused solely on seeking pleasure for himself, as she demanded, and god, he's _sexy_ when he loses it like this. A thrum of excitement pulses through her, settling deep inside where Sousuke's fingers are.

Sousuke's breathing hard now, bucking his hips up to meet each of Seijuro's thrusts, sticky, wet sounds filling the room. "Right there," Seijuro says suddenly, his tone uncharacteristically serious. "Oh, _fuck._ " He grips his cock in his hand, slamming his hips desperately into his fist as Sousuke continues to drive up into him simultaneously, and then he's shaking from head to toe, moaning obscenely as his cock twitches and cum spurts over Sousuke's belly. He releases very little this time, trembling helplessly through the last waves of orgasm though only a couple of drops come out.

Kou drops the camera on the bed, Sousuke's fingers slipping free as she gets to her knees, throwing her arms around Seijuro's neck and pulling him into a rough kiss. She sucks his tongue into her mouth, taking control, shaking her hips happily when she feels rough hands on them. Fingers slide against her pussy, teasingly circling her clit, and she feels Sousuke's prickly stubble and hot breath on her back. She knows he's still hard. "It's my turn to fuck you now," he murmurs in her ear, gently tugging her hair to break her kiss with Seijuro.

"God yes," she gasps, so distracted by Sousuke's hands that she hardly registers Seijuro's satisfied smile. "Fuck me hard."

 

 

 

 

 

She's bent forward on knees somehow, clinging to Seijuro's shoulders while Sousuke holds her hips, thrusting into her pussy from behind. Her grasp on reality fled long ago; she feels like she's floating, no, falling, probably in space somewhere because there's not enough oxygen to breathe and starbursts are blossoming behind her eyes, her skin feeling tight and tingly all the way down to the tips of her toes, which she digs into the mattress with all her might to keep from pitching forward each time Sousuke's hips smack into her ass.

But Seijuro's holding her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, and he'd never let her go anywhere. She uses her nails to cling even tighter to him, moaning raggedly into his shoulder, unintentionally releasing a litany of swears. " _Fuck,_ Sousuke, I'm gonna come, I swear to god if you stop what you're doing I'm gonna fucking _kill you-_ "

"I'm not stopping," Sousuke grunts, creating a lewd slurping sound as he pushes deep into her wet-slicked pussy and grinding against her sweet spot. This time the stars send her reeling, her whole body clenching hard around his cock as orgasm spreads out through her core, melting her limbs and chest and even her brain, short-circuiting everything.

 

 

 

 

 

The next thing she's aware of is being cradled against a firm torso while someone wipes her thighs with a warm cloth. By smell alone she can tell Sousuke's the one she's laying on, which makes Seijuro the one with the cloth. "Did you come?" She doesn't bother trying to peel her cheek off his sticky chest, choosing to snuggle closer into it instead.

He strokes her hair, chest dipping as he lets out a soft chuckle. "Look who's awake!"

She reaches up to give him a very soft mock slap, leaving her palm resting against his cheek. "I was awake the whole time! I just..." She wracks her brain, trying to recall the moments between orgasm and now. She definitely hadn't passed out, but she'd been too exhausted to really register what was going on. "...Wasn't paying attention."

Sousuke snorts. "Sure. Anyway yeah, I came."

Seijuro's washcloth finds its way between her legs. It feels uncomfortably intimate, having a close friend wash her there. Even a friend who's had his mouth and fingers there multiple times. But she can't bring herself to tell him to stop, so she lets him wipe away the sweat and sticky fluid, and it _does_ feel good to be clean. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he replies, looking up to meet her eyes. "You scared me when you passed out."

"I didn't pass out! Really, I didn't." She motions to her chest, giving Seijuro a reassuring smile. "It just felt _that_ good. Now why don't you come lay down? It's late."

Seijuro lets out a deep sigh. "Yeah...it's really late. Almost time for me to get up."

"What?" The question comes from Sousuke.

"Rise and shine at four-thirty," Seijuro replies. "Practice starts at six and I need to eat and shower first."

Sousuke makes a disgusted sound in his throat. "It's _Sunday._ "

Seijuro grins and shrugs.

"You're insane."

"At least he doesn't work twelve-hour days like you, Sousuke," Kou pipes up, poking his chest with an accusatory finger. "Since it's Sunday, you have to stay here and rest."

"You're definitely welcome to stay and sleep," Seijuro says, starting to root through the drawers of his dresser for various items of clothing. "I'll leave the keys here in case you need anything. Kou knows where everything is."

And just like that, he's gone, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Kou cuddles Sousuke closer, hoping perhaps to anchor him in more ways than one. Sleep's already settled behind her eyes, making her eyelids heavy- she could easily sleep even with the light left on, perfectly exposed outside of the covers. But Sousuke's already on it, pulling the blanket over her and reaching over the edge of the bed to turn off the lamp. Down the hall, Kou catches the sound of the shower turning on, and sorely wishes Seijuro were the type of man who could be convinced to call in sick when he's not.

Suddenly, she's shy, glad that she can't see Sousuke's face. "So...what did you think?"

"Of?"

She  balls her hand into a fist and gives him a gentle punch in the arm.

"Geez," he laughs, catching her hand in his. "Honestly, it was fun. A lot...different than I was expecting."

She finally moves her head, tilting it just enough to meet Sousuke's eyes. "What were you expecting?"

"I....thought it'd be awkward. I was pretty sure Mikoshiba wasn't gonna like me."

"What? Why wouldn't he like you?"

Sousuke sighs. "Because of you, Kou. You know he's in love with you, right?"

"I know." Kou worries her bottom lip, shifting her legs to try and get a little more comfortable. Even with the scent of Sousuke's sweat and deodorant so close, everything in the room smells of Seijuro. "We talk about it a lot. But he says he's okay with this...do you think it's true? Or is it unfair of me to keep sleeping with him? Because I don't want to lead him on..."

"I don't think you're leading him on," Sousuke tells her, still holding her hand in his. "He knows how you feel. Anyway, yeah...I was surprised. He seems pretty cool."

She smiles. "So...would you want to fuck him again?"

Sousuke's quiet for a heartbeat or two, and she's worried she's not going to like his reply.

"...He's _so hot_ ," he finally says, voice strained.

"Soooo...yes?"

"Fuck.  _Yes._ " He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I knew this was a bad idea."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to push my limits as far as i could with the porn this chapter...aside from the sheer length of this sonofabitch i'm not too sure how noticeable it'll to be to others but eh, i hope ya'll enjoyed, and if you did i'd love to hear your thoughts! the comments on the last chapter were super encouraging tbh and i felt really motivated to keep working on this fic. you guys are a blessing
> 
> [choking-on-roses.tumblr.com](http://choking-on-roses.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (i know there's a note below this with a different url but that's my old one and for some reason everytime i try to delete or edit the note it takes me to the error 500 page so idk what to do about it)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at [rosaveritas.tumblr.com](http://rosaveritas.tumblr.com) if anyone needs me ^^


End file.
